It Might Be You
by Odango Atama
Summary: Mamoru is in a love triangle with Usagi, Sailormoon and his Princess Serenity and must decide who wants to be with. Taking place on the Princess Dia episode, a first season romance.
1. Chapter 1

It Might Be You - Chapter 1 

**It Might Be You**  
Written by: Neeko (aka Usagi)  
  
This fanfic was inspired by one of the cutest fanfics I've ever read! "Out of the Blue" by Stormlight and Lilac Summer's "Final Truth" as well as "First Truth." Though they were long, they were definetly worth the time to read. And from those three fanfics, I've decided to write yet another one... ::sigh:: I am truely obsessed. It's not my fault if I find Usagi and Mamoru absolutely adorable..... ;-; ....

This fanfic is obviously Usagi x Mamoru related, based on the episode where they see each other at that Princess Dia's party. Mamoru sees his 'princess' there (which was really Usagi!) and is stuck in a love-triangle between Sailormoon, his Princess and a certain Odango Atama.. The timeline is a bit off course. Makoto has arrived, and the Nijizuishou arc is in act, however, the episode this fanfic is based on was in the Nephrite arc... and...Well, just use your imagination...  
  
When you see the "*~*~*" lines, it will either be switching to another scene, or going to the exact same scene but in another person's point of view... it'll be confusing, but hopefully you might get the hang of it.  
  
Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Sailormoon. If I did, the plot would be hacked to death and made horribly, Mamoru would be naked 75% of the time (Oh, now you're wishing I owned the anime? ^_-) and it would just be DiC all over again... Good thing for us, Naoko-sama owns it, and produced a well known and loved anime / manga! This story however is property of me!  
  
The title of this story, "It might be You" is based on the song by Steven Biship. One of the chapters will probably end up being a songfic... This is rated PG-13, for slight cursing and strong sexual content... not too much. You know horrible I am with sex scenes... X.x  
  
... = Thoughts  
*...* / _...._ / italic = Exageration  
* = Check the bottom of the page for Inside Note  
  
For those unfamiliar with the real Japanese version, this might be confusing for you, since it's based on the Japanese names and terms. 

**EDIT**: Since I was finally motivated to finish this story off, I'm re-writing all the chapters that I have lost. Chapters 1, 2, 3 and 8 are original, but 4, 5, 6, 7 will be re-written. I'll try to include previous scenes that happened (if I can remember) but some things may be entirely new. After that, I'll finish the ending for you guys, and I'm done! HAH! *shrugs*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It was one on one. Her friends were down, and it was all up to her to save the day. It's always up to me... I am no doubt the best of the group. Her eyes narrowed towards the youma's direction, not daring to look aside. Holding on tightly to her moon wand, she extended it forwards, aiming towards the direction of the energy-hungry beast. "You picked the wrong senshi to mess with."  
  
"Bunjeee!!" It screeched. Apparently, all it could say was it's name. A very ugly looking youma, big fangs, ugly hair, drool hanging out of it's mouth... same old, same old. Except each youma had an extraordinary charactiristic to it. Why, just yesterday, it was the same old youma, except it was in the shape of a heart. What did it use to attack? Hearts. What was it's name? Boogai.   
  
I swear, the Dark Kingdom must be going low on creativeness.   
  
Forget that. It didn't matter about that youma. It was about _this_ youma. This youma's unique characteristic was... yup, you guessed it. It's uniform was in the form of a bunjee cord, and yes! You guessed it, it's attacks were based on it too. However, this time... it's name was Bunjee... How *incredibly* unique... is it just me, or do these youma get sillier by the minute?   
  
"Prepare to annhilated!" Her arms, still extended with the precious moon wand in her hands, she changed the sacred words to unleash the power. "Moon...... Healing...... Escalation!!!" A bright light shot out of the crescent moon attached to the moon towards Bunjee. Though her other team mates were down, they did manage to dish out a bit of damage on the youma, weakening it. With the lack of energy, all Bunjee could do was stand there, awaiting it's timely death.   
  
It didn't come silent. It screamed, wailed, and groaned in the most *annoying* pitch. Shortly, the youma disappeared, and all that was left was a tired human being. "See? Told you I could do it myself."   
  
A laughter came from behind. A doubting laugh, a sarcastic laugh, whatever it was, she knew who it was coming from. "Right... as if *you* could handle anything on your own, Sailormoon."   
  
"Can it." A bit tired from using her energy to defeat that ugly thing, Sailormoon didn't feel like squabling with her red healed rival. Flashing a glare towards Sailormars' direction, she placed her hands at her hips, lifting her chin up in cocky manner. "Okay, so I had a *little* help."  
  
Sailormars laughed again. "A *little?* If I recall... it was _my_ Fire Soul that stopped it from digging it's sharp nails into your back, Sailorjupiter's Supreme Thunder that weakened it, and Sailormercury's Shabon Spray that blinded it... You, missy, were just the icing on the cake."   
  
"Ooh, you're so mean, Mars! Okay okay..." She admitted defeat. "So you guys did help a lot. But just so you know, your little 'fire soul' attack came a bit too late..." She mumbled under her breath.   
  
Sailormoon had arrived at the scene, alone, ready to attack. However, even if she *is* the leader of the legendary Sailor Senshi, she wasn't the best at dodging attacks. One dodge here, another there, one blow to the side there, a land on the butt there.... In pain from landing on her... prized area, Sailormoon didn't see the youma ready to attack. She would have been dead meat there, if someone hadn't swept her off her feet.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama, you came just in time!" Sailormoon squealed with delight. Ahh, yes, Tuxedo Kamen.... dashing, charming, and absolutely the most romantic guy Sailormoon's blue sea-water eyes ever laid upon. Ever since becoming a Sailor Senshi, he had always been there to save her hiney. If he hadn't been there, Sailormoon would surely not be where she is now. Ever since, he's been the star of her fantasies. Saving her from the boredom of Science classes, Math classes... P.E Classes, English classes, heck... he saved her from the boredom of school itself!   
  
Although, he couldn't save her from getting detention. Which she _always_ got. Not my fault if I'd rather dream of Tuxedo Kamen than learn about the lovely periods and comma's of the English language. Although she loved seeing him everytime she battled, she absolutely despised the fact he'd disappear into the night. It seems like he's there for 3 reasons. 1. To get those Nijizuishou. 2. To save her hiney. 3..... okay, maybe he was only there for 2 reasons. But, oh.. how she wished he would stay after battle... Perhaps she could talk to him, find out why he's there... and... maybe do something else with him....?  
  
Of course, her Sailor Senshi trio wouldn't allow such a thing. 1. He was a complete stranger. 2. He *could* be an enemy. 3.... damnit, why do I always run out of things to say on the third one?! Anyways, plain and simple. They didn't trust him.  
  
Well, if *he* saved one of them countless times, they would probably trust him... Sailormoon trusted him with all her heart. Why wouldn't she? He is the reason she's living right now! Sure she was able to fight on her own... I'm not say it's a pretty thing. Maybe one of these days, she could catch him before he left... but he *always* left right after he saved her, leaving the rest of the youma-killing work to them.   
  
Not that she was complaining. It _was_ their job.   
  
"Just because Tuxedo Kamen came and saved you, doesn't mean my attack didn't help." The raven haired girl defended herself. "Don't get too cocky, Odango Atama. 'Ooh, look at me. I have a wand that destroys enemies... I should use this wand in the very beginning of the fight so I don't have to wait for my dreamy Tuxedo Kamen-sama to whisk me off my feet!'" She mocked.   
  
"Don't *call* me Odango Atama! Mamoru-baka calls me that!!" Sailormoon screeched.   
  
Oh yes. Chiba Mamoru... the man she LOVED to hate. Ever since that frightful day they met (where she happened to mistake his head for a garbage can.. not that there's much of a difference...) he's been a thorn to her side. Just when she couldn't feel any more horrible, Mamoru would be there to prove her wrong. Weither it was an insult to her hair, grades, her ability to walk down a sidewalk and manage to trip over almost every single crack, the insults were _always_ there. Though it hurt Usagi, she didn't take them to the heart, for she always insulted him back. Though they weren't as well thought out as his were, they gave their share of stabbings.   
  
Recently, Hino Rei, AKA Sailormars had started taking a liking into Mamoru-bak--I mean.. Mamoru. When she found out about his 'nickname' for her... nothing stopped her from using it. Knowing it would remind her of *him,* she decided to adopt that name for Usagi. Ooh, they're the _perfect_ couple...  
  
Don't get me wrong though. Mamoru is a *hot* guy. She managed to bump into him a few (more like a LOT) times, and some of those times, she landed _on_ him. Through those escapades, she noticed his incredibly hard chest... his jet black dashing hair, as well as those dark blue eyes that could melt anyone, or anything. However, those features never really hit Usagi like they usually would, probably because this HOT guy is an incredibly conceited jerk.   
  
Ooh, my name is Chiba Mamoru. I go to a really smart college, look at me! I'm absolutely perfect in every single way.  
  
Usagi thought she'd never have to lay her eyes on him ever again, until she found out that her onii-san* was best friends with him. Oh, that frightful day she went to the Arcade and found HIM and Motoki-san talking to each other... It was there that Motoki explained that Mamoru went to his college, and apparently, 'They were best friends.' *Her* Onii-san... BEST FRIENDS with him? Motoki was a man of class... but.. Mamoru?!  
  
"Why not? The name suits you." Sailormars replied, motioning to her odango atama's.   
  
"My hair is quite nice, thank you. It doesn't deserve such a cruel name like that."   
  
And it was true. Usagi thought her hair was quite nice. Sure it was managed a bit... differently than from... oh let's say, Rei. But it was _her_ unique way of showing what kind of person she was. In fact, the only person who actually *teases* her about it is Mamor--I mean, that slime king who shall remain nameless*, and now Rei.   
  
"Look, as much as I'd like to see this get out of hand..." The tall brunette stepped up from her position and glanced at the two other senshi. "I'm tired, and I'd like to go home." She said firmly. "It's about 3AM, and we all have school tomorrow..."  
  
"Sailorjupiter's right." The quiet blue haired senshi spoke up from her seat and smiled. "I have a test tomorrow I'd like to be ready for." Sailormoon rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Mercury, you know you'll ace it."   
  
"That's not true... I could perhaps get lower than an A... it happens!" She defended herself. Sailormars placed a warming hand on her shoulder and laughed.   
  
"It happens to Odango, not you."   
  
"WHAT? Why you..." Sailormoon screamed at the top of her lungs. Sure she wasn't the best at school.. but that's because it was COMPLETELY BORING! And yeah.. it was hard... sometimes she wished she had the determination as her friend Ami did. Sailor Senshi of waters... experiencing the same pain as she does every night... and yet she manages to get straight a's. Jealous... and yet happy at the same time... Ami *deserved* the grades she got. Rei may have made it seem like Ami doesn't work for it.... but hell, Ami works for it. There's not a doubt in her mind.   
  
"Okay, that's it you two." Sailorjupiter stood between them, holding her arms out to stop them. "We're a team. We defeat the youma's _together._ No one is better, no one is weaker. We're the same!"   
  
"....I was just joking, Jupiter..." Sailormoon whispered, feeling idiotic about saying *she* was the one who defeated the youma... perhaps Mars was right. She _was_ getting a bit too cocky. "But, I'm sorry."   
  
As much as I'd hate to admit it.  
  
Sailormars smiled an arrogant smile and smacked Sailormoon on the back with enough thrust to power a jet engine. If Sailormoon was thinking absently, she for sure would have fallen on her face. Regaining her balance, Sailormoon's angry pout appeared on her face towards the fire Senshi. "Anta Baka!! That *hurt!*"   
  
Sailormars always smacks her back, but this one hurt more than it should...   
  
"Don't be such a baby, Usagi." Sailormars replied. "Think of what Tuxedo Kamen will think if he sees you crying like a whiny baby!!" She joked. Sailormoon, however, took it a bit too seriously. Sailorjupiter saw this, and quickly jumped in the middle to stop it.  
  
"Okay, and that's it. We're all going home, *now.*" The stern look on Jupiter's face sent chills down Sailormoon's spine. Jupiter was strong.. she knew she couldn't argue. Admiting defeat, she held up her hands in a surrender position.   
  
"Alright, O mighty Jupiter..."   
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Sailorjupiter asked. Sailormoon was quite amazed she could pull off the 'innocent' look so quickly. Shaking her head, she declined, much to the brunette's surprise. "Oh? Why, hoping Tuxedo Kamen stuck around?" She asked with a sly tone.   
  
"O-o-f course not!!" She blurted. "I just want to... look at the stars." She suddenly hit herself mentally for giving the most   
*stupid* excuse. She wanted to figure out just *why* that slap hurt so much... but she didn't want to bring much worries to her   
friends. "I'll be fine..."   
  
"Alright... take care, Sailormoon." Sailorjupiter winked, before disappearing into sight. Sailormoon crossed her arms and looked to the side. That was a pretty stupid move. She wanted to stay behind to see what was wrong with that slap.... but there wasn't even a mirror out here!  
  
Still. If it was something bad, she didn't want Luna giving her yet *another* lecture on how to be safer. Instead, she was soon to get it from someone else.   
  
It was then she realized that her back had become damp. I don't sweat that much, do I? Even being close to Sailormars' *aimed* attack, she never was that wet. Her gloved hand reached behind her, circling around the area of the slap. She suddenly felt that dampness go through her glove. What the heck?! Pulling her hand back, she gasped.   
  
I.. I'm bleeding? She stared at the red on her fingers. And just by simply touching it, it soaked through her glove! Was she bleeding that bad? And how come it didn't hurt until Sailormars whacked her? She was about to head home to see what was wrong, when a voice halted at her.  
  
"Stop."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Where's Usagi-chan?" The now detransformed Rei asked, as Makoto quickly caught up with her.  
  
"Wanted to look at the stars..."  
  
"Hah, now that's a laugh." Rei muttered. Placing a hand on her cheek, she sighed. "Oh, Usagi-chan... I wonder why she didn't want you to walk her--" Rei stopped when she looked at her hand.  
  
"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" She asked, peering towards Rei's hand.   
  
".....blood...." She gasped at her hand, stained with a light tint of red... red blood. "How am I bleeding?" She looked at it more, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, it came to her. When she smacked Sailormoon on the back.... "Mako-chan, we have to go back to Usagi-chan..."  
  
"Huh? Why?"   
  
"Because..... this is *her* blood!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
After watching her defeat the youma, Tuxedo Kamen knew his presense wasn't needed. However, he was a bit concerned when he saw he had declined the aid of walking home from her fellow senshi. Surely, he wouldn't allow Sailormoon to walk home alone, at this time of night! It was against his 'help-the-heroine' oath he took! And with that excuse, "I want to look at the stars..." Tuxedo Kamen knew she was hiding something.   
  
Little did she know, after he disappeared from saving her from danger, he usually stuck around to make sure the job was done. Ever since becoming 'Tuxedo Kamen,' he knew his job was to protect Sailormoon... after all, she was his guide to the Ginzuishou.  
  
Oh.. the Ginzuishou. His key to everything. Memories, his life, and more importantly, it would help the lonliness he'd felt all his life. At the age of 6, he was in a car crash with his family. Only he survived... however, he must have banged his head hard, as he didn't remember anything... Was Chiba Mamoru is *real* name?   
  
If it didn't make things worse, he had to stay at an orphanage. No near by family members, nothing... all the lonliness built up inside him, and he was afraid one day, it'd all burst out. However, at night, he was comforted by his 'dream princess.'  
  
Oh, the princess... with her long silky hair... her beautiful dress.... she was absolutely beautiful. Everynight, she begged.... "Please, bring me the Ginzuishou." As a kid, he thought it was something he ate. But as he grew up, he realized, this dream was   
real... someone was asking for his help. Why him.... he didn't know... But he knew he had to find this Ginzuishou. He felt if he   
helped this Princess... his memories would come back, and the 18 years worthof loneliness inside him would disappear...   
  
Did he wish that maybe he could be with the Princess after she was free? Maybe... never really thought about it. He never experienced love... the love of parents, he probably did, but he didn't remember what it felt like... To help understand it more, he told himself... 'This is love. This is love... what you've always wanted to feel... so find it, and you'll feel it...'   
  
So his purpose of finding the Ginzuishou? 1. Free his Princess. 2. Be with the Princess. 3... damnit... can't think of anything...   
  
Deciding he'd better get a disguise, he sought out and dressed up in a Tuxedo. However, with the help of some kind of magic inside him, the transformation was made easier by a simple red rose. Once flying around to find out some clues about this "Ginzuishou," he stopped when something inside pulled at him. Trying to ignore it, he couldn't, and soon, he found himself at  
OSAP-P. Seeing someone was in danger, he pulled whatever he could find.   
  
He ended up throwing a rose in front of a youma.   
  
And that soon became his trademark. Rose throwing Tuxedo Kamen. It was that same night he had seen her. Sailormoon... fighter of love and justice. He undoubetly mistook her for his Princess. Why, they had the same silky hair.... and the presense he felt around her... however, he quickly realized that she couldn't be *his* Princess. The girl's a fighter, but heaven forbid a Princess could be *her.*   
  
But, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was _beautiful._ She was gorgeous, hot.. sexy, with those legs... Not being sure of what he felt for her was... he thought it was love, but that's what he felt towards the Princess....  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
Deciding to forget these feelings, he decided to become his protector. Besides, it's not like he had a choice. He was drawn to   
her... which made him incredibly suspicious... He decided that Sailormoon was his key to finding the Princess... but that's not the only reason why he saved her. She was a human, and deserved to live. Plus, he'd be able to be close to her... so, it was a win / win situation.  
  
Oh boy. Then there was *her.*   
  
Tsukino Usagi.... he had met her earlier on the sidewalk as his regular form, Chiba Mamoru, when she dumped a rather poorly done test on his head, actidently. Being a gentleman, he didn't mind, but he was literally shocked when he saw her.   
  
She was almost *identical* to the Princess. With that long golden hair... sad eyes, an adorable pout, and the feeling he felt when she turned around to look at him. She muttered an apology, which brought him out of his trance. He reached for the test on his head, and literally gasped at what he saw. '30%?!! Surely... this can't be her... how could a Princess be THIS much of a baka?!'  
  
And that started the quarrel. With a simple tip to study more, she blew up in his face... he didn't mind. At least it was better than him going, 'Hi. You look like a Princess I think I'm in love with. Want to talk?' Not to mention, the girl was younger than him. She was 14 to be exact... somehow, somewhere inside of him, he was sorta glad she wasn't her.. but that doesn't mean she was pretty. Usagi was pretty cute, and those set of legs... he constantly scolded himself for being ecchi, but he couldn't help it. However, he didn't have to think much about it, as he focused his energy on annoying her. He knew it was vise-versa as well..  
  
But enough on that. Let's go back to the present, ne?  
  
He stared down at her from the tree branch. What was up with her? Why did she decline the help of her friends? Then it hit him. When he saved her from the youma, he had landed *on* her. Surely, he must have crushed her... Oh, her delicate body... baka!! He cursed himself. Some savior he was today. Then he looked at her uniform. A rather large blotch was forming around her left shoulder.. a large blotch of red... blood.  
  
She's hurt! He had to check up on her... he knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it. To make sure she didn't leave, he let out a loud, "Stop."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Letting out a small 'eep,' Sailormoon cringed when she heard the voice. Zoicite? Back for more? Or another youma... Oh gods, PLEASE don't let it be another youma.... Slowly turning around, her wishes were granted. A big smile formed on her lips, as she clasped her hands together, as if thanking the gods up there. She glanced back down at the person who had called at her and let out a dreamily, "Tuxedo Kamen-sama...? What are you doing here?"   
  
There he stood. His black velvet cape fluttering behind him. Though his eyes were hidden by that mask, she knew some where he was angry. But the anger wasn't directed at her... Sailormoon raised a sweaty eyebrow towards the Tuxedo-ed man. Instead of a response, he began to walk towards her direction. Sailormoon looked at the man with confusion. Slowly, he stepped closer, until he was only centimeteres from her.  
  
Never had he been this close to her. Well... sure there were times where he had picked her up, and Sailormoon could practically *feel* his heartbeat. However, this time... he was walking towards her! It wasn't a life or death choice, he actually was walking to her. He _wanted_ to be near her.   
  
Or so she thought.   
  
An awkward silence fell upon them as he stood in front of her. Staring at each other in the eyes (or mask) Sailormoon started to feel a bit uncomfortable. He stopped me to stare in my eyes?! Better say something.... "A-arigato... for... saving me... today..." She looked down at the floor at her feet, a bit embaressed that she had trouble talking to him. She jumped a bit when she felt a gloved hand touch her chin. She felt upwards pressure, and she was forced to look up at him.  
  
Not that she didn't mind. Oh, that sexy smile....  
  
"Don't thank me." He said, cooly.   
  
"Don't be modest, Tuxedo Kamen-sama... you're *always* there for me, I should be tha--"  
  
"No, don't thank me this time." He interupted. Sailormoon wasn't sure at where this was leading at. "I got you hurt."   
  
"Nani?" She started to blush when she felt his hands go on her shoulders. "T-tuxedo--" She stopped midway when she felt him turn her around. Sailormoon quickly scolded herself at thinking the dreamy Tuxedo Kamen would think of kissing *her...*   
  
At least, not in her dreams.   
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. Sailormoon didn't get it.... why was he apologizing? Then she remembered the cut... flashback of the fight came to her. Tuxedo Kamen did manage to swipe her away, however, not being able to control gravity, he ended up falling on the floor on top of *her.* Sailormoon cringed when she remembered rubbing against the hard rocky ground. "It's bleeding..." He mumbled to himself. Sailormoon chuckled.  
  
Obviously....   
  
"Here." He ordered. She suddenly felt a light tug on her back bow. He was dragging her towards the direction of a park bench. Sailormoon didn't feel right being dragged like some hurt dog.. but she really didn't mind. It was *him* that was dragging her... besides, all he wanted to do was help. She took a seat on the bench, and felt him sit behind her. Hands on her shoulders, her face turned as red as possible. "Err... this may be a bit weird to ask but..."   
  
Of course I'll kiss you, Tuxedo Kamen-sama... you don't have to ask... She dreamilly thought. But then, she realized what his real question was... her wound was on her shoulder blade... therfore, if he wanted to examine it she would have to: A. Detransform and let him see her real form, as well as her pink jammies. B. Pull her arms out of her outfit, and bring the top of her fuku down so he could look at it... but then that would mean her chest would be...  
  
Sailormoon blushed incredibly. Out here? In the freezing cold? Well.. she didn't want to walk home with the pain... not to mention, it would scare the heck out of Luna... plus, yet that lecture of being more careful... hm... stay out here with Tuxedo Kamen and allow him to see you half-topless? Or, go home to Luna and hear her lecture....  
  
Well, it's not like he'd see me naked...   
  
"Hai..." She replied. She slowly pulled her arms out of the fuku sleeves through the neck. Though she couldn't see it, she could *tell* he was blushing... why would he? If she was doing that to him, she would be redder than blood itself! She was about to pull down the uniform just a bit, when she felt a velvet cloak wrap around her front side. Oh, what a lovely gentleman...   
  
"You'll get cold." He replied. Sailormoon was about to say something, but cringed whens he felt his gloves on her skin. It was the pain from the wound... it was something else... like a weird spark was lit whenever he touched her. And she liked it. Turning her head around, she glanced at the tuxedo-ed man.   
  
Yup, he's blushing. She smiled when she noticed the red flushes on his cheeks. A smile appeared on his lips, and Sailormoon quickly turned her head away.   
  
"Well... it's not that bad. It's just a cut, it's deep, but not deep enough for stitches.." Sailormoon let out a sigh of relief... the one   
thing about being a senshi is that you can't just go to the hospital to fix your wounds. What kind of excuse could you give?: "Oh, hi... I was juggling knives and one sliced my back. No matter what you think, I'm *definetly* NOT a Sailor Senshi..." She was glad Tuxedo Kamen was there. She cringed again when she felt his hand press firmly against her wound.   
  
"Ouch..!" Sure that *sparkly* feeling was there.. doesn't mean the pain wasn't. Then, suddenly, her back became warm... and not just her back, her whole body, head to toe. She felt safe... it was freezing cold, but it suddenly felt as if she were at home... "Tuxedo Kamen...?" She asked, absently. What is this I'm feeling? It's so lovely... as if he's putting me in some sort of trance...   
  
She frowned when the feeling disappeared. She looked back at him, who motioned her to pull her fuku back up. Sailormoon did so, and stood up. Amazingly, she felt much better. The pain was there, but it felt more of a bruise. "How.. how'd you--"  
  
"I have my secrets, you have yours. Keep them that way." He replied, a bit cold. "I apologize for hurting you like that. I didn't mean to land *on* you...." Sailormoon smiled and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with a smile on his lips.   
  
"Don't apologize. I would have much prefered it this way... heaven knows what would happen if *I* landed on you..." She smirked.   
  
"Well, actually, that _has_ happened and--"   
  
"Anyways." She cut in. She had recalled the grunts he let out all the times she had landed on him. At least he wasn't Mamoru... all the times he tripped and landed on him, he'd make fun of her... she wasn't fat! Maybe a bit heavy... but... that's because the baka was too weak for her! Yeah, that's it... "Thanks for fixing it... whatever you did."   
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright walking home?" Sailormoon nodded, and sat back down on the bench next to him. She faced him and nodded. Their eyes locked, yet again, and another uncomfortable silence came upon them. It was his turn to break it. "Well...."   
  
"Well?" She asked.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen swallowed the apple in his throat... there she was. Sitting in front of the mostprettiest superhero.. and all he could say was, "Well..." Perhaps he could use this time to get more information on his Princess? Oh, what a nice man he would be. 'I'm glad you're fine, now, let's go talk about my princess. Forget about hugs and kisses, let's talk.' "Ah, Sailormoon..... I'd like to talk to you..."  
  
"Sure." Her reply was chirpy.  
  
"Alone.."   
  
Sailormoon gulped. "Well, we're alone right now... aren't we?" Questions rang through her head. Talk to me? Why...? Alone? With no one one? What do you want to do? What do you want to talk about? Her eyes fell down to her lap when she saw he had placed her hand between his. Her cheeks couldn't handle all the blushing, and her whole face became beet red.   
  
"You have to go home and rest..." He spoke. What are you doing? Grabbing her hand? Comfort... comfort.. yes, that's all I'm doing... so..... why am I slowly moving closer to her? Why *was* he slowly moving closer to her?   
  
Why *is* he moving closer to me? Sailormoon stared up at him. Damn mask, let me see those gorgeous eyes!! She complained. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt his lips brush against hers. She closed her eyes and was about to kiss him back, but was upset when she felt him withdraw. Instead, he moved his head to the side and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Tuxedo Kamen..." She whispered. He pulled away and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later, Sailormoon." And with that, he stood up, turned around and ran into the distance. She was about to follow him, when she was stopped by three angry familiar girls. Looking up at the angry flashes of red, blue and green, many sweatdrops ran down the blond head of Sailormoon.  
  
"M-minna! H-hi.. um... want to watch the stars with me?"   
  
"*You* have lots of explaining to do..." The red senshi frowned, placing a hand on her hip. "Explain the blood.... *then* explain what you were doing here with Tuxie."   
  
"Ooh boy. Then prepare for a lecture of a lifetime." Sailorjupiter remarked, rubbing her hands together. Sailormoon let out a   
disgruntled groan. She wanted to go home... and think about what just happened! From being in pain, to getting a kiss on the *cheek* by Tuxedo Kamen!! Just whatever posessed him to kiss her... sure she liked it, but he never showed any feelings towards her....! Or maybe he did, and she was just stupid and didn't see them... Sailormoon sighed.   
  
This was going to be a long night..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
And there ends Mister. Chapter 1... poor me, leaving Serramuun out in the middle of the night with a bunch of angry Sailor Senshi. Oh well! Poor Usagi-chan!  
  
* = 'Onii-san' can be used in reference to someone who _acts_ like a brother. In fact, Usagi uses that term in the manga towards him....   
  
* = Anyone watched Student Bodies? ^_~ I'll give a cookie to you if you tell me who said this... come on, you know you want to guess. 


	2. Chapter 2

It Might Be You Chapter 2 It Might Be You  
Written by: Neeko (aka Usagi)   
  
"Are you going to eat breakfast, dear?"  
  
"Nope, sorry! No time!!" Tsukino Usagi rushed as fast as she could out of the bathroom. Dressed in her traditional school 'sailor' uniform, she ran to the table, grabbing her lunch. Today was yet another school day... She planned on getting up early that day, she really did!   
  
Wasn't her fault the Dark Kingdom decided to unleash that damn youma last night at 3AM.... Although, a bit of her wasn't regretting it... she *did* manage to kiss Tuxedo Kamen..  
  
Okay, so it wasn't much of a kiss. It was close, though. But boy... did she have to endure a HELL of a lot of lecturing. First there was Rei. The basic, "Usagi no baka! He may be hunky, but he might be an enemy!" Then Makoto's turn... at least she was a bit nicer. "Usagi-chan, how could you manage to get yourself hurt like that?!!!" And just when she thought she could rely on her darling friend Ami... she replied with a: "How will this work for your studies, Usagi-chan?!"   
  
Then there was Luna. She had found out from Rei about her escapade with Tuxie Boy, and boy... she never knew a cat could scream that loud. Lucky for her, her mom entered and interrupted them. After explaining the scream (Who woulda known a bat would fly into her room?) she took this moment to go to sleep, saying "Sorry Luna! Gotta sleep if I want to go to school early!!" Knowing she wouldn't be able to win, Luna surrendered and went to sleep. Although Usagi *wanted* to wake up early... it just wasn't in her system.  
  
Getting only 4 hours of sleep... oh, that's *real* healthy....   
  
"Usagi, don't forget your bag before you leave. Remember last time you left without it?" Her darling mother reminded. Usagi cringed. Oh yeah, she remembered. Hyena Haruna nagged at her, all day long! She never knew someone could have that much lung capacity... Grabbing her bags, she zoomed out the door, with a toast of bread in her mouth.   
  
"If I... (huff) keep running for 5 minutes... (huff) I'll make it..." She couldn't get another detention!! Rei would surely lecture her   
again, and after last night... she knew she wouldn't be able to survive it. They were having a Sailor Senshi meeting at the temple... at least there was some good in it. Her day would be fine as long as Detention didn't come knocking on her door... Or if I don't run into Mamoru-baka... my day would be so wonderful if I didn't run into him, at all!!   
  
Glancing up quickly at the pedestrian lights, she saw a flicker of green light, so she decided to go for it. "Gotta make it..." She told herself. The moment her small feet left the side of the curb, she was violently jerked back at by a hard tug on her hair. Letting out a screech, she flailed her arms widely involuntarilly. While flailing, she felt something come in contact with one of her fists. Before she got the chance to apologize, or at least scream at the person who pulled her _delicate_ hair, she had lost her balance while flailing and ended up falling backwards. Lucky for her, so had the person, and instead of landing with a THUNK, she landed with a BOOF.   
  
Her elbows came in contact with the hard cement, however, all the way up, they landed on something soft. Usagi let out a very loud moan. Even if she did happen to land on something soft, didn't mean her 'prized area' was that lucky. "Ouch..."  
  
"I'm thinking the same thing, Odango Atama." Boomed a rather angry and in pain voice from above her. Usagi cringed.  
  
Please no... I thought we had a deal!! She glared at the sky, hoping her message would go through. She banged her head against _whatever_ she had landed on and closed her eyes. "How could my day get possibly wors--" She stopped her sentence when she heard the shutter of a camera go off, followed by a giggle. Usagi groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This is not happening..."   
  
"Well, Odango Atama. Thank you for smacking me in the nose, and plowing me down." Chiba Mamoru spoke in a cool manner. Lucky for him, his classes didn't start till lunch time, therefore, he didn't mind smacking into her this time. However, just a few days ago, it was *her* fault his perfect attendance went down the drain...   
  
"Creep! You were the one who pulled me down!" She asked, folding her arms. Caught up in anger and pain, she forgot about where she was going, and *how* late she was. All she knew was she had to yell at him, and get some answers.   
  
"I was saving your life, bak--" Mamoru stopped and looked down at her blond head. Were they *still* on the ground? How embaressing... being bonked in the nose, then falling backwards on your ass, then having the same person who bonked you fall right onto you. And yet they were still in the same position... no one had bothered to move. "Err, Odango Atama? You do realize you *are* still on me, right?"  
  
"Arrgh..." Not hearing his question, Usagi placed her hands on the cement and turned herself around, so she could face the man.   
  
Mamoru gasped when she shifted her position. A jolt of electricity ran throughout his body, as she rubbed against him. He wasn't sure exactly what the hell that was, be he knew, he liked it. A lot.... What the hell? I *like* Odango Atama rubbing against me?! He shook his head and stared blindly down at the pouting blond. Well, even if she is cute...   
  
"Creep! What'd you ask me?!!" She roared at him. Why is he staring at me like that?!   
  
"I..." Mamoru blushed. He couldn't think straight. This electricity he was feeling... it was getting to him... he fought with all his   
might to keep the matter at hand. But the battle with pleasure lost, and all he could do was stare down at her.   
  
"Creep, answer me!!" Usagi dug her hands into his green olive jacket and pulled him closer to her. She could practically feel his breath on her face! She blushed at her actions, but remembered why she had done that. Shaking him, she wailed. "Answer me, jerk!!"   
  
Nnnnooottt...heeellppiinngg...!! Mamoru groaned mentally. First the blond was making him feel the most weirdest feelings... (not that he was complaining) and now shaking him, and pulling him closer to her?!! What the HELL was the Odango Atama doing to him?!! "Will you get..... your... hands off me?!!!" He yelled at her.   
  
"Tell me what you asked me!!"   
  
"I asked you.... if you *realize* we ARE sprawled over the floor with bystanders watching?!!" He explained, looking into her eyes. He knew he had won the battle when he saw her humiliated expression. "There, are you happy? Now will you get off me, Odango?"  
  
"Oooh!!" Usagi face turned red, with both embaressement and angrer, as she gripped tighter onto his jacket. "Don't call me that!!!" Her reply came in a form of a chuckle, making her even more angrier. "What's so funny?!!"   
  
"N-nothing... it's just that... you'd rather stay here, on the floor, sprawled half way on me, arguing... when you could have got up five minutes ago, making it to school on time for once. My, Odango... I think you just *can't* get enough of me." He joked. Usagi's eyes widened, as she released the grip on his jacket. He felt a bit weird without having the feeling of her warmth pressed up against him... but he realized just who's exactly warmth it was.   
  
"Omigod.... I'm *SOOO* Late for school now!!!" She quickly stood up and screamed. Mamoru flinched and covered his ears.  
  
"Lower the decibals, baka."   
  
"Shut up!!! I'm so late!! Haruna-sensai will *kill* me!!" She wailed. She grabbed her lunch kit, and high tailed it out of there. Mamoru stood up, brushed off the dust on his jacket and yelled,   
  
"You're welcome!!" He sighed and let out a groan. Great... that's the last time *I* help her. Running a hand through his jet black hair, he stared into the distance where Usagi ran towards. What the *hell* was that I was feeling? Odango Atama... weird girl. He mumbled to himself. Bending down to pick up the things he had dropped, he looked to the side and noticed a brown suitcase-like bag on the ground. "I wonder..?" He picked it up as well and opened it. Pulling out the papers inside, he almost fell backwards at what he saw.  
  
30% ON A TEST?!! My god... whoever's bag this is really needs to st-- His thoughts stopped, when he saw a little bunny sticker on the insides. Rolling his eyes, he closed the bag shut and sighed. Well, now we know who's this is... Glancing at his watch, he smiled. Well, classes don't start till 11... I suppose I could drop by... give her the bag, give in a few insults... He chuckled to himself, as he set to his new path.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Usagi covered her face with her hands. MY GOD!! I'm going to be so LATE!! Later than usual... like, late late late!! She wailed. And it's all thanks to Mamoru-baka!! Now I'm going to have the detention of a *life* time! And Rei's going to nag at me all day long... Baka baka baka!! She cursed. Why the hell did he pull on her hair, anyways? Whatever it was, he deserved that punch she 'managed' to give him. Although she secretly hoped he was alright...   
  
"And that is why, the English language is so very important to learn. Though it may seem stupid, and pointless, it will help you a lot in the future." Miss Haruna explained, while writing on the chalkboard a few sentences. Usagi peered through the back door window, thinking of a way to secretly sneak it before she noticed. Quietly opening the door, she was quite relieved when no squeaks were heard. Lucky for her, her desk was at the very back.   
  
Just a few more steps and--   
  
Home free. Usagi bolted to her desk, ever so quietly, and sat as if she had been there all day. With a huge grin on her face, she   
imagined a scoreboard. Usagi, 1, Haruna, 0.   
  
"Usagi.... detention for being late." Haruna ordered, while still writing on the board. Usagi groaned, as snickers came from all   
around. How the *hell* did she manage to see her sneak in?! Usagi 1, Haruna, 1 000 000...   
  
"Pst, Usagi-chan." Usagi lifted her head up when she heard her name called. "Why you so late?" She whispered. Usagi let out a sigh and rested her head against the desk.  
  
"Mako-chan, I don't feel like talking right now..."   
  
"Usagi, do not talk while I am teaching! You do not want your detention to be even worse, now do we?" Haruna barked. Usagi shook her head. She must have a 'Usagi-alert' programmed into her. Not once did she turn around, yet she managed to catch Usagi, twice! Resting her head between her hands, she let out a frustrated groan.  
  
"This is going to be a long day..."  
  
"Usagi! Since you are so intent on talking out loud... will you care to read last night's homework assignment?"   
  
Finally something she *actually* did. She know she did the homework last night, after her darling cat had nagged her to do her homework. Though it took all night, she *did* it. She know she did. Reaching to the side for her brown bag, she slowly pulled out her homework.   
  
But wait... the bag wasn't there. Usagi looked at the side of her desk and gasped. It wasn't there! Her homework..... wasn't there!! Where could it be?! Then it hit her... like a train wreck waiting to happen. When bumping into Mamoru, she remembered picking her lunch bag, but not her brown bag. She let out another groan, as she slammed her head gently against the desk. "Bakabakabaka..." She mumbled.   
  
"Well? Usagi?! What's the excuse this time. Did your brother throw it out the window?" Usagi looked up from her desk and frowned when she saw Miss Haruna had turned around. Not to mention, about 27 other faces were looking at her. Usagi laughed nervously, bringing a hand to her sweatdropping head.   
  
"Well, you see... I *did* do it... I really did, but--" She stopped midsentence. I just happened to bump into the most *egotistical* man set on Earth... and I forgot it while I was running here so I couldn't be late... "I..... forgot....." She wasn't lying. She did forget it. But Haruna took it as if she had forgotton to do it.   
  
"Again?! Well.... there will be much catching up in today's detention...." Snickers came around as Usagi groaned. Resting her   
head between her tired arms, she closed her eyes.   
  
This really *was* going to be a very long day...  
  
The bell rang after what seemed like eternity to Usagi. One class down, about 6 or more to go... Letting out a frustrated growl, she exited the class, but not before getting a reminder of her detention after school. Rolling her eyes, she slammed her pumped fist against the palm of her other hand and cringed. "As if this day could get any worse..." She stopped in her tracks and frowned.   
  
She had to ask.   
  
"Don't you *ever* go away?!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
He didn't know exactly where he was going... he didn't really know where Usagi's school was. He didn't even know why the hell he was going there. Lucky for him, he got his questions answered. After rumaging through her school work, he managed to find the name "Juuban Junior High School." With the help of a phone book, he also managed to find the address. Now, all that was left was why he was going there.  
  
To obviously, return her bag. He knew she was going to be late... and have another detention, and now not having her work to turn in... he felt slightly guilty, even if it was no way, his fault. Still, being the gentleman he is, he wanted to return it, and throw in a bit of embaressing her in there. Yeah, that's exactly it. Just returning her stuff.  
  
He knew he was lying. Somewhere deep inside him, he wanted to find out what the HELL he was feeling when Usagi had landed on him. For sure, it _wasn't_ attraction. Attracted? To Odango Atama? Right.... it wasn't love. That's what he felt for his Princess... was it lust? ....maybe.... he knew it was some kind of craving.   
  
Ecchii! She's fourteen!! You're a grown nineteen year old man! Craving for a 14 year old school girl.... Does the word Jailbait come to you?! A frown set upon his tired lips. Shut up, I don't even like the girl. I just felt really good around her... doesn't mean I *crave* or... like her... It's all about my princess... I have to find her...   
  
Finally reaching the school, he was quite amazed that Usagi managed to run every single morning here. It was rather far from where she lived... Guess the gal's got more spunk than I thought. Entering the school, he looked at the hallways. Nostalgic memories came to him of junior high. He was one of the most popular guys in his whole school life... although through his grace of popularity, he never had the things you'd think he would. 1. A girlfriend. Sure girls came up to him, asked him out, but not one of them interested him. 2. Jock. He wasn't a jock... he was more of a brainiac, more concerned about his studies than stuff like that. Still, lucky for him, he was accepted into the 'in crowd.'   
  
Inhaling the hallway scent, he smiled. "Oh, memories. Now.. which one of the classes is hers?"   
  
"Haruna-sensai is going to *kill* me!"  
  
Mamoru looked up at the nearest classroom door and smiled. The label read, "*Haruna Patricia." He peeked into the window and looked around for the blond. When he found her, a sympathetic smile appeared on his lips. There she was, her head between her arms, staring down at her desk. Poor girl.... not my fault she can't get up early. Oh well... I suppose it was partly my fault...   
  
The reason why he had grabbed her hair was because her arm was out of reach. Mamoru had been walking along the sidewalk to get a shake or something before class, when he saw Usagi zoom by him. Thanking the man upstairs for her not noticing him, he glanced towards the pedestrian light. It was green... but for the other side. Looking back down at Usagi, he raised an eyebrow. She wouldn't....   
  
She did. Mamoru looked at the road and saw a car. Running as fast as she could towards Usagi, he frowned when her arm was out of reach. So, he grabbed the first thing he saw. Then it came.   
  
BAM!  
  
Her fist came in contact with his nose. Losing his balance, he fell backwards onto the hard cement.  
  
Mamoru shook his head at the flashback. That girl is going to kill me one day... He glanced down at his watch and sighed. If I recall... *classes are about an hour... alright... guess I'll look around this school..  
  
A very long hour passed and Mamoru found himself at the door of Haruna's classroom yet again. Managing to get a tour of the school by a nearby staff member, he had finally returned from probably the most boring tour he ever received. That old lady sure needed to lighten up... He looked at his watch and sighed. 10:00... giving me an hour to get to class... A bit startled by the bell, Mamoru backed away from the door, knowing a bunch of eager teenagers would be storming out. When the last person came out, Mamoru frowned when he saw no Odango Atama.   
  
"Don't tell me I'm at the wrong class..." He groaned. A few girls had noticed him, and started commenting about how HOT he was. Mamoru rolled his eyes. Great.... now I have a bunch of 14 year old's after me... After the crowd disappeared, Mamoru looked into the window. She wasn't there. "Where the hell is she?!"   
  
"Don't you *ever* go away?!" Mamoru jumped at the angry voice.   
  
Found her.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
What was he doing here?! Trying to make her life a living hell?! Of course... he was Satan himself. If he's planning on killing me.... do it NOW, so I don't have to go through this damn torture! Placing a hand on her hip, she let out a frustrated sigh. "What are you doing here, creep?"  
  
"What a way to treat your savior." He flashed an arrogant smile towards her direction. Her eyes narrowed at his direction, as she clentched her fist.  
  
I *hate* that smile. "Savior?! Hardly... you just ruined my day by making me late!"   
  
"You're really an Odango Atama extraordinare.... You really should be nicer to me, since I am the one who is saving your hiney." Usagi raised an eyebrow, but here eyes widened as she saw him raise his arm. There in his hand....was her bag.   
  
"My bag!!" She wailed. Rushing towards it, almost grasping it, Mamoru pulled it away just before she could touch it. "Creep, give it back! I have to go to class soon!"   
  
"You could at least say you're thankful." He smirked.   
  
UGH! Why does he have to be so damn cocky?!! Usagi walked closer to Mamoru until they were as close as they were previously. Mamoru bit his lip as he felt her petite body press against his. Usagi raised her finger, and harshly poked his chest. "Give me my bag!"   
  
"All I want is a simple, 'Arigato.'" He tried with all his might to maintain his cool. The way she pressed herself against him... He   
tightened his grip on the handle of her bag and sucked in air. She's trying to kill me...   
  
"Fine. Thank you, oh my darling savior!!" Reaching for her bag, snatching it from his grubby grasp, she backed away from him, still pouting and glaring.   
  
"You're welcome, Odango Atama." He replied, cooly. At least she wasn't pressed up against him anymore. Not that he was enjoying that fact. "Now, get to class before you flunk."   
  
"Oooh, jerk!! Don't tell me what to do!! And don't call me Odango Atama!!" Letting out a frustrated growl, she stormed passed him. Suddenly, a devilish idea came to her. Turning around, she flashed a heart warming smile. "Mamoru-san?"   
  
Mamoru turned around. Never has she called me 'Mamoru-san.' Something's up.. she's actually smiling at me. And what a smile. She looked like an angel with *that* smile. "Hai?" Expecting an insult, or at least something, he was feeling quite uncomfortable when she didn't do a thing. But smile. "O-odango?"   
  
She slowly walked up to him, a swing in her step, as if she was teasing him. The gap between them slowly decreased, until she was pressed against him, again. He tensed up... sucked in air and stared down at the blond. What was she doing?!! He nearly jumped on his feet when he felt her hand reach up and run through his hair. Trying not to shake as much as he was, he  
cleared his throat and let out a squeaky, "What are you doing?"   
  
"Mamoru-san... I never got the chance to thank you..." She spoke with a cheery tone. Gripping tightly on the handle of her bag, she brought her bag up and slammed Mamoru hard on the head. "THAT was for giving me detention!!" Turning on her heels, she stormed away passed shocked stares. Mamoru rubbed his head and frowned when he felt a slight bump forming. Though she had spunk, she didn't really whack him as hard as he was expecting.  
  
It still hurt. He looked around and saw a bunch of people staring. "Girlfriend troubles..." One spoke. Mamoru rolled his eyes.   
  
Great.. I'll be having a headache of a lifetime now.... Turning around to get out of the school, he stopped when he caught a glance of Miss Haruna. "Hmm..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
At what seemed like a day of HELL, was finally over. The school bell rang, and Usagi was more than eager to get out of the boring old math class. She was feeling rather confident and happy about herself. Sure she had detention of a life time... but she managed to give a little bonk in the head to arrogant, conceited jerk Mamoru. Ooh, how GOOD it felt to whack him like that! Sure she knew she'd feel guilty, but until it came to her, she was happy as hell.   
  
Of course... she did also like running her hand through his hair, she admitted. Soft sweet hair... felt like silk... She felt him shiver as she touched him. Despite the fact that he's a baka, he's got nice hair. She admitted. If the chance to run her hand through his hair again came to her, she definetly wouldn't pass it up.   
  
Her head drooped when she reached the familiar doors of Miss Haruna's classroom. "Great... Might as well face the music.." She stepped into the classroom and sighed. "I'm here Miss Haruna.." She looked up and gasped. Miss Haruna was there, on her desk, crossed legs, and dresed up as if she were going on a date. A smile formed on Usagi's lips. Surely, she wouldn't pass up a date! Haruna was either going to scheduele her detention to another day or... have another person cover for her. She hoped it was the first option.   
  
And it was. Sorta.   
  
"Usagi... you will not being detention. It will not be reschedueled... you may go home now." It was plain and simple. But Usagi didn't get it. A date wouldn't 'cause her to be THAT happy. "A man came by this morning... explained everything, so it's alright."   
  
"A man?!" Who the bloody hell--  
  
.....no. Oh please God no....  
  
Mamoru Chiba.... She frowned. That boy must have a death wish... As fast as she could, Usagi turned around and ran out the door. Knowing Mamoru... he would be heading over to the Arcade to talk to Motoki.... boy, he better be ready for the lecture of a LIFE TIME.   
  
It took only minutes with the pace she was running for her to arrive at the arcade. Her suspicions were right. Mamoru *was* there... sitting on a stool, talking to Motoki, arrogant as ever. Her eyes narrowed at his direction, as she raised her sleeves to her biceps. "Mamoru-baka! You have lots of explaining to do!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"You're kidding... please, you've got to be kidding..."  
  
"Nope. Right on the head."   
  
"Usagi-chan? Sweet innocent Usagi-chan? Geeze... she knocked you good." Motoki replied, as he examined the bump forming on his best friend's head. "Well, she had a good reason to do it." Mamoru glared at him. He was *suppose* to be on his side.  
  
"Oh? Please tell me this reason...."  
  
"Mamoru, you're the reason she got detention! Accident or not, Usagi-chan *hates* detention. Hates whoever gives her detention! So, she had a pretty good reason to whack you." Mamoru rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Yes, but you see, now she doesn't have detention. I told her teacher what happened..." He explained, giving himself a reminder not to tell Motoki the exact details of *why* Usagi was late. "And she doesn't have it anymore. In fact, she should be entering those arcade doors right about now, thanking me." He said, in a cool manner. Motoki chuckled, and smiled.   
  
"You better hope that, bud. Because when that girl is angry.. you better run for cover."   
  
Unfortunetly for him, cover was no where to be found. However, an angry blond teenager was...  
  
"Mamoru-baka! You have lots of explaining to do!!" A smile formed on Mamoru's lips as he turned his head to see Usagi. There she was, only a few feet away from him, with the angriest expression on her face. "Where do YOU go off coming to MY school and EMBARESSING ME?!!" She screamed. Motoki was literally shocked at what he saw. The once darling Usagi... now... a screaming maniac? Mamoru, however, wasn't that shocked.   
  
"*You're welcome."   
  
Usagi clentched her fists and growled. "And what should I be thanking *you* for?!"  
  
"Let me count." Mamoru held out his fingers and pressed on his index finger. "One, for saving your life. Two, for returning your bag. Three, stopping your detention. Four, not killing you for whamming me on the head." Holding up four fingers, he thrusted them in front of Usagi's face. "So, three more thank you's are needed, dear Odango Atama."   
  
"As if! I was doing quite fine without you barging in!!" She yelled, anger boiling all over her body. "Creep!!"   
  
"School flunkie." He replied. Motoki knew this was going to get out of hand, so he quickly came to Usagi's rescue.   
  
"So, Usagi-chan? How was your day? Can I get you a shake?" Mamoru chuckled to himself. Poor Motoki... thinking he can change the subject. Odango Atama is a determined person, and won't let the subject go so easilly.   
  
"Sure!!" Usagi replied in a chirpy tone. Mamoru almost fell backwards in his seat. On second thought, Motoki *is* Motoki.... "A chocolate shake, please?" She flashed a smile and giggled. Motoki nodded and went off to make her drink. "Arigato, Motoki-san!!"   
  
"Oh please. You thank him for a simple drink, and yet you can't thank me for saving your life? Shows what you value more..." Taking another sip of his drink, he took a quick glance to see Usagi's reaction. Surprisingly enough, she didn't spazz at him, or insult him back. Instead, she took the seat next to him and patiently waited for her drink. "Ignoring me, Odango? You and I both know we can't ignore each other."  
  
"Of course.. who can ignore a jerk like you?" Usagi mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"N-nothing." She replied, a bit too fast. She tapped her fingernails against the counter and rested her weary head in her other hand. Mamoru glanced at her nails and sighed. How delicate her fingers looked... He closed his eyes, replaying the moment she brushed that hand through his hair....   
  
Woah... was... I just... fantasising about Usagi? Mamoru's eyes widened. Blinking a few times, he rested his frustrated forehead in his hand. What the hell is wrong with you, Chiba? Keep your head straight. Sure she makes you feel weird whenever you touch.... but doesn't mean you have to keep thinking about her!! His thoughts were stopped when he felt a slight breeze. It took him a few seconds to realize Usagi was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hellloo? Baka? You were staring off into space!" Mamoru glanced at her face. Her confused sea water eyes, with that adorable pout she always had. He couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling at?"   
  
Nothing... just that you look incredibly cute with tha-- He stopped. Just stop.... Mamoru, STOP. Right there... "Just... um... amazed that you could hit someone *that* hard..." He quickly said, cringing when the bump decided to send a surge of pain through his head. Usagi raised her head triumphantly and smiled.  
  
"You got off easy, Chiba." About to reply with a witty comment, Mamoru stopped. The surges of pain he was feeling suddenly increased. His forehead throbbed with intensity... so much pain! He let out a groan, and held his head in his shaking hands. "M-mamoru?!!" She asked. Mamoru noted the worriedness in her voice....   
  
Worried about me? Yeah right. He groaned. The pain was too much... oh, come on.. a whack on the head couldn't be doing THIS to him! Something else must be triggering this pain. But what the hell was it?! Right when he felt as if he was going to fall backwards and collapse unconcious, he felt two warm hands on both sides of his head. He looked up to to see Usagi, holding him between her hands, with the most worried look on her face. "Usa...gi?"   
  
"Mamoru? Are you okay?! I didn't mean to hit you that hard!!" Mamoru took this moment to look into her eyes. Was she really worried about him? Then he felt her hands hold on tightly to his head... the feeling he felt before.. the warm, tingly feeling.... it came to him again. Soon, his legs gave out, and he fell to the ground on his knees, bringing Usagi with him. "Mamoru?! Answer me! Are you okay?!"   
  
If only he could answer... but the pain stopped him. He was trying to say something.. but stopped when he felt her cradling his head. He blushed when he felt his head against her chest. He listened to her heartbeat... Thunk thunk... Thunk Thunk....   
  
And soon the pain went away. It was gone... he looked up at Usagi. She was closing her eyes, holding him tightly. He could see the sparkle of tears in her eyes... Was she crying for him? He was confused. How would he react to this? He blurted out the first thing that came to him. "Odango.... will you let go of my head?"   
  
Amazingly enough, she let go. "Mamoru! You're okay!!" Before Mamoru could react, she thrusted herself in his arms. An applause came around them which made Mamoru look up. People around them, watching with concern, were applauding. Mamoru blushed, as he looked down at Usagi's head. She was worried about him... He could do the only thing he could think of.  
  
Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled his head in her hair. "I'm fine, Usagi..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
It took a few minutes for Usagi to realize what in Gods name she was doing. Arms, wrapped around his waist... crying into HIS chest... she could practically HEAR his heartbeat... she was worried about him. He just cried out in pain, right there. And knowing it was *her* fault...   
  
Usagi blushed when he wrapped his arms around her. She felt so warm... warm in his embrace... and when she felt him rub her back, while nuzzling her hair, a tingling sensation came to her. What is this... I'm feeling? Why is Mamoru making me feel weird? And why do I like it... "Mamoru..." She whispered. Knowing she would regret it, Usagi pulled away and looked up   
at him. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you--"  
  
"It's fine..." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have embaressed you at school like--"  
  
"Nono, it's my fault." Usagi knew that was a lie. It wasn't either's fault, it was BOTH their faults. But still, she was the one who gave him pain! She was about to say something else, when a voice interrupted her from above.   
  
"Geeze. Screaming at each other, and now you can't get you hands off another." Usagi looked up and frowned as Motoki towered over them. "Okay people, he's fine. No more show." Usagi blushed when she realized she was still holding him.  
  
And he was still holding her.   
  
Usagi pulled away from his grasp, and helped him stand up. Refusing her help, Mamoru stood up himself and smiled. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
"You sure you're okay?"   
  
"Yeah.. you don't need to be so worried about me, Odango. It wasn't your fault." He replied, while taking a seat again. Usagi frowned. Was THAT the reason why he thought she was worried?!  
  
"That's not why I was worried! You were hurt... I dont' care if it was my fault or not--" She stopped at the wave of his hand, as if dismissing her. Usagi frowned. How *dare* he dismiss HER?! After almost scaring her to death... "JERK! How can you act so cool? I was so worried about you!! Don't dismiss me like that!!"  
  
"I told you, I'm fine! Don't have to worry! Go over to your SailorV games... I'm fine." Usagi boiled inside. To think..... she was   
ENJOYING embracing this... conceited..... jerk....!!  
  
"You are... a monster, Mamoru Chiba. Your parents would be damn upset if they saw what monster they're raised!!"   
  
And that's all it took. One comment about his parents... one silly comment that would barely hurt someone.. but not him. This hit him like a bullet train going 99 miles per hour... then coming back to run over him. The one thing that Mamoru never had... the love of parents... and to have someone insult that...   
  
"......Usagi, you better shut up."   
  
Usagi was a bit set back by his harsh tone. Sure that insult was bad... but it wasn't really bad! He should have retaliated with some kind of witty comment about her hair. He was suppose to get angry.. but not THAT angry... "Why, Mamoru? Did mommy and daddy forget to bring you a present during Christmas? Don't take your anger out on me, it's your parent's fault!"   
  
And that did it. If Usagi wasn't a girl, he would have knocked her out right there and then. All the anger built inside him... the   
loneliness of being alone... reminding him on how horrible it was to live all alone his life... His eyes narrowed at her direction, with an ice cold glance. "This conversation is over."  
  
Usagi almost freaked out when she saw the glance he gave her. She had *never* seen him this angry. Usagi suddenly regretted saying what she said... even if she didn't get why he was so mad. Grabbing his jacket off the back off his seat, he stormed out of the arcade.   
  
Usagi stood there, completely shocked. Had he finally cracked? ......she should be happy, for hurting him... for all the things he said to her!! Why was she feeling worthless, guilty and mad at herself?   
  
"Usagi? Are you okay?" Still in shock, she didn't notice Motoki wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.   
  
"I've never seen him so angry..."   
  
"Usagi-chan.... don't tell anyone I told you... but... Mamoru's parents died when he was young. He's lived all alone in his life.. if there's one thing that can crack that cool exterior, it's his parents. "   
  
Bakabakabaka... Usagi told herself. WHY hadn't she known that? Why *had* she said those cruel things to him?! Mamoru didn't deserve that.... no one did..... "My god... I swear, if I knew I--"  
  
"I know... It's okay, Usagi... just calm down. He'll come back tomorrow, and you can apologize.." Usagi nodded. She suddenly felt like the lowest thing on Earth.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Oooh, don't worry! fight at the beginning doesn't mean no mushiness! In fact, chapter 3 is mushy-filled. Ooh, squishy. ::squirts stuff around::  
  
* = I couldn't remember her Japanese name..... ::sweatdrops::  
  
* = I wasn't sure how long classes where in Japanese Junior High schools, if there is a difference. If there is... ::points to herself:: Bakabakabaka!  
  
* = Bleeeh, all you WWF fans!! If you tell me who says this, you get to have a Mamoru-shaped cookie... 


	3. Chapter 3

It Might Be You Chapter 3 

It Might Be You   
Written by: Neeko (aka Usagi)   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
"Cheer up, Usagi-chan! I'm sure Mamoru will forgive you! You didn't know about it." Motoki's attempt to comfort the depressed girl were going down the drain. It was just a few minutes ago, the mention of parents made Mamoru storm out of the arcade. In all the times he's known him, Mamoru wasn't the type of man to get angry like that. He'd usually keep his cool, and reply with a witty comment. But this time... he had cracked.   
  
Poor Usagi-chan...  
  
He knew Mamoru was a forgiving person. It would just take time. "Cheer up, please?" He hated seeing her like that... though he's only known her for a few months, he considered Usagi like a little sister. Always seeing her, everyday, asking for advice, weither it be SailorV or her love life. He was well aware of her crush on him, but he knew in time it would fade. Besides, the way Mamoru looked at Usagi when he thought no one was looking... same as Usagi! Those two were meant to be, and he knew it.   
  
"I feel just horrible! I know Mamoru is a conceited... egotistic... jerk, who probably deserved the worst insults, but not _that!_ If I had known he was--"  
  
"Shh." Motoki interrupted, leaning closer to the girl. "I wasn't suppose to tell you that."  
  
"Right." Usagi bit her lip and nodded. "But... ugh... if you see him, can you tell him I'm sorry? I know I don't deserve it.. but..."   
  
"Say nothing else. I'll phone him after I get off work, okay? Now... maybe this will bring a smile on that sad face of yours?" Pulling out an envelope, he handed it to Usagi. She looked down at it and sighed.  
  
"Motoki-san, I don't need paper."   
  
"Err..." A rather large sweatdrop ran down the back of his blond head. "Look inside."   
  
"Oh!!" Usagi turned red of humiliation. Duuh, open the envelope! Putting her shake aside, she quickly opened it and frowned when all she saw was a piece of paper. Guess Motoki wasn't going to give her tickets to a really cool concert.... Taking the paper out, she slowly skimmed through it, taking a sip of her drink. "'You are invited to the showing of Princess Dia's Silver Crystal....'" The words slipped off her tongue.  
  
Silver crystal?!! How.. how would Motoki-san know...? She gulped. "Motoki-san? What's this?"   
  
"Don't you know Princess Dia? She's this really famous princess, and she's coming *here* tomorrow to show off this really pretty 'Silver Crystal.' It's a rare jewel, and only few people have actually ever seen it." Usagi gasped. A real princess?! A Silver Crystal... was this *the* Princess they were looking for?  
  
"But... why me?"   
  
"Whoever passed their exams got a free invitation to the ball. I wanted to attend, but Reika's coming in from Africa tomorrow. I'd love to bring her, but I only got one. So, I saw that you were upset, and I thought I'd give it to you." Motoki flashed a heart warming smile.   
  
"Wow! You are the greatest!! I love you, Motoki!!" Wrapping her arms around his neck, a bit too tightly, it was soon that she released her grip when she hurt him grunt. "G-gomen! Wow.. a real Princess? This is too cool...."   
  
In reality, Reika coming by wasn't the only reason why he wanted to give her the invitation. Mamoru also passed the test, and he knew he was going. Since he and Mamoru were best friends, it wasn't long before Mamoru told him of this 'Dream Princess.' Knowing Mamoru, he knew he would go to this ball... and now that Usagi was going...  
  
He knew she wouldn't be able to wait a day without apologizing. She was too nice to do that. The guilt would get to her all night, and she wouldn't be able to sleep... detention the next day... Besides, maybe something *else* would happen at that ball......  
  
"Sorry I couldn't get any for your friends." He spoke, breaking the silence. It was then, where Usagi let out a blood chilling scream. "Usagi?! What's wrong?"  
  
"My friends!!!!!!!!!! I totally forgot!!!!!!!!!" Quickly grabbing her bag, and stuffing the envelope into her bag, she quickly gave Motoki a hug before zooming out the door. Shaking his head, Motoki continued to wipe the counter.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You're late."   
  
"Sorry! (huff) I.. (huff) forgot--"  
  
"Yeah, you *always* forget! Why don't you ever show up on time, Odango Atama?!!"   
  
"Don't call me that!!" Finally arriving at the familiar temple, she frowned when she realized she was half an hour late. Her faithful friends, Makoto and Ami didn't seem to mind... however, she couldn't say the same thing about a certain black haired girl....   
  
Usagi sighed. She thought she would be able to talk Rei's screaming... but not now, not now. Feeling absolutely horrible about   
what happened with Mamoru, there's no way she could take this! She simply walked by the surprised priestess, sat down and let out a sigh.   
  
"Well? Are you going to at least explain yourself?!"   
  
She wasn't going to give up, was she? Usagi sighed again, looking down at her skirt. "No."  
  
"Don't give me that! You make us wait half an hour for you.. and we don't get a lousy explanation?! You are *not* getting that off easy, baka!!" Usagi took a quick glance at the angry girl. Her eyes, filled with fire.... was Usagi being early *that* important to her? About to apologize, she was stopped by a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan, calm down.... Usagi-chan's always late! What was it this time? Detention?" Makoto asked, resting her head in her hands, staring at the blond. Leave it up to Makoto to save her from the firey hells of Hino Rei. Usagi shook her head and bit her lip.  
  
"I didn't have."   
  
"That's a first." Rei mumbled. Usagi did hear the remark, but she couldn't reply to it...   
  
"Something wrong, Usagi-chan? You're never this down..." Usagi looked up at Ami, the concerned voice of the blue haired genius making her even more guilty.   
  
"It's nothing.." She lied. If there's one thing she hated in the world, it was lying to her friends. Her friends... though she hadn't   
known those three for a long time, they felt like sisters to her. Not only did they save her butt from the evil youma's, but they've saved her from emotional issues, like her failing tests... or her being dumped by a guy! Not that it ever happened... but it could! Not that she'd ever want it to happen..  
  
But this was different.... She couldn't tell them what happened. It was personal... not just to her, but to Mamoru. She would know Mamoru would kill Motoki for telling her something _that_ personal....  
  
Placing on a fake smile, she flashed a "V" sign with her fingers. "Hey, I'm alright, minna! Now, let's get to some senshi business!" She exclaimed, lifting her sleeves to her elbows. The three girls stood there, eyes widened in amazement. "What?" Was she really *that* bad at acting?!  
  
"...Usagi-chan... wants to... actually..... work?" Rei looked at Usagi with the most confused expression. She was a bit freaked out when Rei came up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Usagi!" She shook her violently, screaming in her ear, "If you're in there... Answer me! This must be some type of robot from the Dark Kingdom...!"  
  
"Reeeiiii-chaaaann! Youu'reeee... hurtttinng meeee!!!" She wailed. Rei quickly let her go with a giggle, making Usagi glare at her. "Baka, I can be serious! So what if I really want to talk about senshi business? Is that so hard to accept?!"  
  
"Come on, Usagi-chan. You actually *wanting* to talk senshi-wise is like... me not wanting to study!" Leave it to Ami to make her feel even worse. Usagi hung her head low and sighed. "Err.." Ami glanced at Makoto, pleeing with her eyes, 'Help.'  
  
"Aah, Usagi-chan! What we're trying to say is... we're just a bit shocked by your sudden... err... enthusiasm. Not that we don't like it!" Makoto added in, hoping to make her feel a bit better. And it worked. Leave it up to good old Mako-chan to help depressed Usagi.  
  
"Now that we have that settled," Usagi jumped when she heard an unknown voice speak. She turned her head around and sighed when she saw the source of the voice. "Usagi-chan, we were discussing about Princess Dia." Luna explained, as she jumped up onto the table. Usagi sat there, dumbfounded.   
  
"Princess... Dia?" The name was familiar.   
  
"Hai. A very famous princess is coming here tomorrow to show off her 'Silver Crystal.' It sounds rather suspicious, don't you think?" Ami asked.   
  
"But, don't we have the Rainbow Crystals? If we find all seven of them, we'll get the Ginzuishou. Why do we have to bother with this 'Silver Crystal?'" Grabbing a bagel off the table, she stuffed it into her mouth, chomping down on the bread. Leave it up to food to help keep Usagi's mind off Mamoru...  
  
Didn't help much.  
  
"If we do get all seven crystals, we're not even sure how to put it all together. Perhaps this 'silver crystal' is the key?" Luna suggested, while looking at Usagi's direction. "Now, getting in the castle. Obviously, there'll be tight security. Only people who are invited are aloud in..."  
  
Then it hit her. Princess Dia! That was the princess Motoki was taking about. "Oh!" Pulling out her bag, she scrumaged through it. After a few seconds, she pulled out the familiar envelope and smile. "I have an invitation."   
  
"NANI?!!" The three girls slammed their palms on the tables and leaned in towards Usagi.   
  
Rei was the first to spit the questions. "You got one? When? How?! Who?!"   
  
"I... Motoki-san gave them to me!" She blurted. She knew Makoto would be the next to ask the questions.

"MOTOKI?!! Usagi-chan... you said we could sharee!!" She wailed. Usagi shook her head, and sweatdropped.   
  
"Motoki got them from school, but he couldn't go because his girl--" She stopped. It would hurt Makoto even more knowing his girlfriend was the reason *she* got the invite. "....sister... um.. is... sick."   
  
"Poor Unazuki-chan... is she alright?" Ami asked. Usagi turned red and had a loss of words. Lucky for her, this was the moment Luna decided to cut in.   
  
"Well, this is perfect! Usagi-chan has a ticket... and we can sneak in. No matter what, at least one of us is getting in to examine this Crystal."   
  
"Aah..." Rei began. Usagi knew it was going to be about _her._ "Shouldn't we give the invitation to *someone* else? I mean,   
Usagi-chan isn't that dependable..."  
  
Bingo.   
  
"Ooh, baka! I am dependable!" Usagi defended. Surpisingly enough, Makoto spoke up in her defense.   
  
"Hey, Rei-chan! Let Usagi-chan have the invite...!" Rei was stunned, but Makoto gave her a weird look, as if saying something like, 'I'll tell you later.' Usagi grew rather suspicious and lifted her eyebrow. "I'm sure Usagi-chan is very reliable! Ain't that right, Usagi?" Nodding her head, she still couldn't shake off the suspicions.  
  
"Well, then I suppose that's it. The party is tonight at 8... meet there at 7:45, on the dot." Luna replied, giving a glance at Usagi, who replied with a raspberry. "Then that's it."   
  
"I'll see you guys later!" Standing up, she grabbed her bag and Luna and exited the temple. Makoto, making sure Usagi was out of sight, glanced at Rei.  
  
"So? Why do you want Usagi to go the party so bad?" Rei asked.   
  
"Because, baka! If *Motoki* got an invitation, who else do you think got one?" She replied, with a slight hinting in her tone. It took a while for Rei to understand, and she replied with an evil smile.  
  
"Mako-chan, you *are* a devil."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally arriving home, Usagi kicked off her shoes and ran to the couch to catch up on her latest soaps. When the time came to get ready for the party, she was a bit surprised when she found her father in the bathroom, shaving. "Papa? What are you doing?"   
  
"Getting ready, bunny." He stopped to dip his shaver in the water and continued to shave. "You need the bathroom?"  
  
"No... where are you going?"   
  
"To the ball... you heard about Princess Dia, ne?" Usagi almost fell off her feet.   
  
"Papa? You're going too?!" He stopped shaving and turned to look at his surprised daughter.   
  
"You're going?"  
  
"Hai! A friend gave me his invitation! This is great! You can bring me there!" She squealed, eyes filled with stars. Her father sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
"You be careful. Don't break anything... the stuff there is more than our house and money put together..." He mumbled. "Are your friends going?" Usagi nodded. "Good... it may be a bit boring for you, honey."   
  
"That's okay... Papa, tell me when you're done! I have to take a bath!"   
  
"I'll be done in 10 minutes."  
  
20 minutes later, her father exited the bathroom, and Usagi zoomed in. Taking a quick bath, she zoomed back out the bathroom in a towel towards her room. It took no less than 5 minutes for her to scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Luna, who had been sleeping, opened an angry eye towards the blond's direction. "Why did you just scream, Usagi-chan?!"   
  
"B-b-because... I have nothing to weaaaarrr!! All my clothes are... are..."   
  
"Too childish?" She replied. Usagi nodded and threw a shirt to the floor. "Why don't you use your Moon Pen? This is after all.... senshi business."   
  
The thought never occoured to her... use.. the Moon Pen? Ooh, this is just too lovely! I could zap up the most prettiest dress...it could be covered in diamonds! I would be able to outstand the princess! This is just too perfect!! She squealed happilly, jumping on one foot to the other. After her dance ofpride, she pulled out her moon pen and smiled. "Moon Power... ni nare.... turn me into a... a..."   
  
Hm... a gorgeous princess? A beautiful princess... a really hot sexy princess? A bride... a really gorgeous bride... a beautiful--  
  
"USAGI! Would you please hurry up?!!!" Luna screamed. Usagi shook her head and finished her phrase.  
  
"....a... really gorgeous beautiful hot and sexy princess!"  
  
Luna groaned, covering her face with her paw. "Somehow I think she's taking advantage of this situation..."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kenji Tsukino let out a frustrated sigh as he pulled up his black sleeve. Dressed in an elegant Tuxedo, he frowned when the watch read: 8:30. "Usagi, hunny, we're going to be late!"   
  
"Oh, darling, you look wonderful." His wife, Ikuko Tsukino replied, while adjusting his bow tie. He blushed, and smiled. "Usagi-chan, hurry up! You and your father will be late!"   
  
"Hollddd on, mama!!!" A voice screamed from upstairs. Ikuko let out a sigh as she leaned against the staircase.   
  
"What's wrong, darling?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Well.... this is Usagi-chan's first ball... are you sure she won't be absolutely bored? I mean, what is she going to wear? It's not like she has a beautiful dress in her closet... oh, my poor baby, being embaressed in front of so many--" Kenji rushed up to his worrying wife, and gave a comforting kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Darling, don't worry. Usagi-chan's friends are going. Besides, it might teach her to be a bit more elegant and--" His voice trailed off when someone was descending the stairs. Both Ikuko and Kenji gasped as their darling daughter finally came downstairs. "Usa...gi?"   
  
"What? Is something wrong?" Usagi asked, worried she might have ripped her dress. And *what* a dress it was. It showed off her bare chest and back, with flowers, just at the right spots. The white brought out her features, and the roses brought out her smile. Gloves, elbow length, with more flowers. Her hair, the same, except wrapped around it was a pearl hairtie. With a heart choker, and a small golden tiara, Usagi truely did look like... a princess. "Mama? Papa? You've been staring at me for a while, what's wrong?"  
  
Ikuko shoved her face in her hands and sobbed. "My baby is all grown up..."   
  
"Don't mind your mother, she's just upset that... that.." Kenji forced a smile and brought a hand to his daughter's face. "It's just   
like yesterday you were a little child..." Usagi rolled her eyes and walked passed her father.  
  
"Papa, don't get over dramatic. I'm 14, I'm hardly grown up at all! Besides, it's just a dress." She smiled. "Now, come on, let's not be late!" Kenji quickly grabbed his jacket, kissed his wife, and left.  
  
The ride there was silent, but when the car was parked, Kenji started speaking. "Usagi-chan, I know you'll behave. You're a grown girl, and I trust you. Just be careful, alright? And have fun. I have to take pictures.. meet you out here by the car when it's over?" Usagi nodded. Kenji brought a hand back to her face and touched her cheek. "You're a princess..."  
  
"Oh, papa.. don't, I might.. smudge my..." Usagi bit her lip to hold back her tears.   
  
"Alright. You go inside, I can set up my camera myself." Usagi nodded, and exited the car. Waving a goodbye, she slowly made her way to the doorway. Since it would be rather weird if Luna came with her, she decided to give her to Ami, she she would bring her. It would be less... weird for her dad. Entering the line up, she sighed and frowned when her friends weren't seen. And they said *I* was late...   
  
When it was her turn, Usagi gave the invitation to the guard. He looked at her with a sparkle in his eye. "My... I didn't think we'd have another princess here." Usagi blushed, as he handed back the invitation.   
  
"I'm... not a princess..." She admitted. People.... mistaking HER! For a princess?! Gotta love my Moon Pen.   
  
"Oh? You sure fooled me. Alright miss, you can enter." Waving, Usagi stared in awe at the features around her. Never had she been to a ball in her entire life! Lights... streamers, banners, flowers, everywhere! People in the most beautiful dresses.... and guys in the hunkiest tuxedo's! Her eyes sparkled.   
  
"Wow..."  
  
Slowly making her way up the stairs into the ballroom, her eyes sparkled even more. Wow... so *this* is what high class life is like... Her eyes traveled to the back of the room, and a squeal escaped her lips. A table full of all kinds of foods! "I am sorta hungry....!" Running as fast as she could, careful not to knock over anyone, she quickly grabbed a plate. Taking all kinds of foods, stares came from around the table, but Usagi was too caught up in the food to mind. "I want this... and this.. ooh, this too!!"   
  
One person whispered to their husband, "Why would a princess be such a pig?"   
  
After filling two plates, Usagi took a seat and began to scarf it down, in an elegant matter, of course! So much food... can't get... enough of the food!! After swallowing a piece of chicken, she almost threw it back up when she felt a smack on her back. "AAII!!" She screamed. Turning her head around to yell at whoever hit her, her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. "Minna-chan! You made it!"  
  
There, Ami, Makoto and Rei stood, in not an elegant dress like Usagi had, but elegant enough to pass as a princess' cousin, or something like that. Ami was the first to compliment her dress. "Usagi-chan, you look like a princess!!"  
  
"Yeah, too bad you can't eat like one." Rei remarked, patting Usagi's hair. "Show some class, girl!"  
  
"Shut up, Rei! I *do* have class..." She defended, raising her chin in the air. "So, when did you guys get here?"   
  
"Just a few minutes ago." Luna replied, in Ami's arms. "We're gonna go around to investigate..."  
  
"Yeah, so don't spend all your time at the food table, fatty!" Rei exclaimed, giving another slap to her back. Usagi cringed as her back burned with pain. "Sorry! I keep forgetting about your bruise!" Lucky for Usagi, her bruise from last night wasn't that visible.   
  
"We'll see you around, princess." Makoto winked. The three girls left in different directions, and Usagi sat there, staring down at her food. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry. Getting up, she decided to go investigate herself.   
  
30 minutes later, Usagi found herself in the same chair she sat in half an hour ago. Instead of investigating, all she found herself doing was looking at pictures on the wall, and other rooms of the hotel. People mistook _her_ for Princess Dia, asking for autographs. Not knowing how to handle the situation, Usagi just hitailed it out there. Now, in the same chair, in the same perdicament... Usagi sighed and flinged a piece of chicken away. How absolutely boring! I wish I had someone to dance with... Looking at the couples on the dance floor, a bit of jealousy hit her when she saw how happy they were. Then, suddenly, out of no where, someone approached her.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru collapsed on his couch. He had just stormed out of the arcade after having probably the *worst* bickers with the Odango Atama, and was tired out of his mind. Though the insult of his dead parents hit him like a rock, he felt guilty for calling her heartless. She didn't know.. and I'm *sure* if she did know, she wouldn't have said it... If there was one thing that kept him from keeping his cool was the mention of his parents.   
  
"Get over it, Chiba. They're dead. Move on." He told himself, staring at the ceiling. "Concentrate on freeing the princess... she needs you, baka."   
  
The princess was perhaps the main reason why he was going to this Princess Dia's party. Passing the exam at college, he was rewarded with an invite. Not sure of weither he should go, his desicion became obvious when he saw what exactly was being showcased. The Silver Crystal... perhaps that's the crystal his Dream Princess was looking for? I'll find it for you.... I promise.  
  
Closing his eyes, he decided to take a rest... and hopefully see the Princess.  
  
He got rest, but didn't see his princess. He turned his head and saw on the clock it read 7:00. Getting up to the shower, he took a quick bath and stood in front of his closet with a towel wrapped around himself. What to wear... what to wear...   
  
Maybe I should transform into Tuxedo Kamen... It would be better for me to investigate... Pulling out a blood red rose from his vase, his body flickered with a bright light as his once naked body became covered with the all familiar Tuxedo. Tossing his hat aside, he grabbed his invitation and jumped off the balcony, hopping on ceiling after ceiling towards the hotel.   
  
Finally arriving at the now packed hotel, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand in that long line up, no matter how patient he was. Finding a nearby window, he carefully squeezed into it. Finding himself in the girls' bathroom, he quickly rushed out of there, hoping no one had seen him. Lucky for him, no one was in there. Regaining his cool, he looked around the ballroom for anything suspicious.  
  
Boy, did he sure find something supicious. In the form of red, green and blue.  
  
Those are Odango's friends... Ami, Rei and Makoto... what are they doing here? Maybe they got invitations? He raised an eyebrow behind his white mask. Does that mean Usagi's here? Good thing he was Tuxedo Kamen... they might have caused a scene here with their bickering if he was good old Mamoru. But where was the Odango-ed one?  
  
He checked the food table, and was quite shocked that she wasn't there. Maybe she wasn't coming? He let out a frustrated sigh, and looked around the room. His eyes stopped as they laid upon a girl at the table. Letting out a gasp, his eyes widened.   
  
It was her!  
  
No, not Usagi. HER! HER! It was... her!! The princess!  
  
He recognized that dress white dress anywhere...! With her long golden hair... her innocent sad face.. it had to be her. Damnit, it HAD to! Without thinking, he slowly approached her, becoming more and more nervous.... and become more and more sure of who that girl was. It was her.. it was her... it was--  
  
It wasn't.   
  
Usually when he saw the princess in his dreams... she'd give off some kind of weird feeling... a feeling that Mamoru would recognize no matter what. But as he slowly approached her, the feeling never came. Maybe she isn't my princess.... About to turn around, he quickly stopped in his tracks, taking a double look at the girl.   
  
Wait a minute. That hairstyle... Could... that be..... Usagi?! His heart almost popped out of his chest. She looked absolutely beautiful... the dress showed off all her gorgeous features... her hair was the same, but.. something seemed golden about it... and her eyes... her sad eyes... so beautiful...  
  
Shaking out of his daze, he stopped in his tracks when the girl stood up from her seat. D-did she see me? His question was answered when she slowly walked away from her table towards another directon. Standing there, he was mesmorized by her beauty.... her elegance... That definetly can't be Usagi...   
  
Caught up in his daze, he quickly realized he had lost sight of her. Damnit! Picking a random direction, he set out to look for her. Even if it may not be his dream princess... he had to find out for sure. Half an hour went by, and no luck. He had lost her.. maybe she was a figment of his imagination? No.. she was there. For sure. He returned to the ballroom, and a smile formed on his lips. There she was, again. Sitting at the table, head in her hands, absolutely bored. He stared at her, as if in a trance, being lured by her... shaking his head, he realized that he had walked up to her! Gulping the baseball in his throat, he asked a simple question.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of whoever approached her. "No, I'm *not* Princess Dia! Will you people get that to your--" Taking a glance at whoever came up to her, she gasped. It was him! Tuxedo Kamen!! What was he doing here?! "T-tuxedo Kamen?!"   
  
"How.. how'd you know my name?" His supicions grew more. She knew his name... it might be her! Usagi turned bright red. Her mind quickly scouted for some alibies... um....  
  
"I... heard about you in the newspaper! Yeah... you always save that girl.. um... Sailorsomething.." She could see Tuxedo Kamen sweatdrop.  
  
"Sailormoon, you mean?" Usagi nodded. "Now that you know my name, what is yours?"   
  
"My name?" She bit her lip. What if he knows I'm Sailormoon? Then if I say my real name.. he'll know who I really am... but what if he doesn't know? Think of a name... think of a name!! He thoughts were interrupted when a couple had walked by them.  
  
"Oh Aki...." The man spoke, holding tightly onto the girl. "Your eyes make me feel like I'm in serenity..."   
  
"Serenity!" Usagi blurted out. Serenity?! What the heck kind of name is that?! Oh well... what's done is done... "My name is Serenity... Princess Serenity." For some odd reason, the name didn't seem so foreign to her....  
  
"Serenity...." Tuxedo Kamen was feeling the same. Why did that name seem so familiar? As if he'd said it before.. maybe this girl is his princess.... "Serenity-hime...."   
  
Usagi blushed. "Hai."   
  
"Well, Serenity-hime... will you accompany me on the dance floor? It's not everyday you get to dance with a real princess..." Tuxedo Kamen extened his right hand an held it out towards Usagi. Placing her hand in his, a flashback came to her.  
  
_"Serenity... would you care for a dance? It may be our last..." A man with in a Tuxedo with a white mask asked. Holding out his hand towards the princess, she placed hers on top of his. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too, Endymion...."   
_  
Usagi blinked a few times. What was that?! Quickly shaking it off, she stood up from her seat and walked hand in hand with Tuxedo Kamen to the dance floor. Not taking her eyes of him, she blushed when he wrapped his arms around her small waist. Her arms found her way around his neck, never daring to look away from him. He's so handsome... this is my dream coming true! Dancing with Tuxedo Kamen....   
  
_Time... I've been passing time wathing trains go by,   
All of my life... Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly   
Wishing there would be Someone waiting home for me...  
_  
Resting her head against his chest, she closed her eyes. His chest was hard, but his tuxedo made it seem like a pillow. "I want to stay like this forever..."   
  
"Me too." She gasped when she realized what she said outloud. Looking up, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Serenity-hime... I feel like I've done this before. It seems all too familiar to me... have we met?"   
  
"I feel the same way...." Usagi replied. It was true... it was familiar to her...Like she had done this... "I don't think we've met   
before, Mr. Kamen." She heard him chuckle.   
  
"Don't add the Mr... it's too formal." He replied, pulling her a bit closer.   
  
_Something's telling me it might be you   
It's telling me it might be you... All of my life...   
Looking back as lovers go walking past... All of my life...   
Wondering how they met and what makes it last   
If I found the place   
Would I recognize the face?  
_  
"Alright, Tuxedo Kamen." She said, nuzzling into his chest. Oh, it was all too perfect.... dancing With the charming Tuxedo Kamen... in the most beautiful dress.... a dream come true. Looking up at him, she bit her lip. "Tuxedo Kamen... I..."   
  
"What is it, Serenity-hime?" She looked so beautiful... her face was so innocent.. her sad eyes, now filled with happy tears... Tuxedo Kamen placed a gloved hand on her chin. Gazing into her eyes, he smiled.   
  
"I... I..." Usagi blushed when she saw him moving closer to her. Feeling him push her chin upwards, Usagi practically melted in his arms... "Tuxedo..." She whispered. His lips were so close to hers.... She could FEEL them brushing against each other....  
  
_Something's telling me it might be you   
It's telling me it migt be you... All of my life...   
So many quiet walks to take   
So many dreams to wake   
And we've so much love to make   
I think we're gonna need some time maybe all we need is time...   
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life...   
_  
Their perfect moment was stopped when she heard a blood chilling scream. They pulled away from each other, a bit embaressed about what was going to happen. It took them a few seconds to realize why they had pulled away. "Someone's in trouble!" Usagi picked up her dress a bit, and ran towards the direction of the scream. A hand quickly grabbed her wrist, as she twirled around.   
  
"Serenity-hime... will I see you again?" He asked, releasing his grip from her wrist. Usagi nodded, and smiled. "Go to a safe place... I'll take care of it."   
  
"No!" Usagi protested. "I have to take care--" Stopping, she realized she didn't have time to argue. She ran as fast as her small legs to take her away from him. She heard his protests, but she had to go and see what was wrong. "S'cuse me, scuse me..." She mumbled, while budging through the crowd. She gasped when she saw a woman being held at gunpoint.   
  
"Usagi-chan!" Hearing her name called, Usagi turned her head.   
  
"Ami-chan! What's going on?!" The blue haired girl rushed up towards her out of breath.   
  
"Usa...gi... it's horrible! The princess is posessed by a spirit from the Dark Kingdom... Lucky for us, there's no Rainbow Crystal... but it's draining the energy of the people! We have to stop them!!" Usagi glanced at the Princess and gasped.   
  
She had never seen the Princess before... and it really was sad that the first time she'd seen her was like *this.* She was a rather short princess... with swirly glasses, reminding her of Umnio.... brown short hair, in a red dress that hardly looked Princess material. However, her face was dark, and a dark aura was emitting from all over her body. Biting her lip, Usagi looked back at Ami.  
  
"But we can't henshin... what are we going to do?! Where's Rei-chan and Mako-chan?" The thought of her friends being hurt.....no, they're fine! Just like Ami is.  
  
"I can't find them. I'm sure we'll see them soon..." Usagi nervously looked around, side to side. Grabbing Ami by the shoulders, she quietly whispered,   
  
"Look, find them... then find a bathroom... something, and transform as fast as you can! I'll make sure Princess Dia is fine..." Ami was about to protest, but stopped when she saw the fire in Usagi's eyes. "Don't worry... look, Tuxedo Kamen-sama is here."   
  
"He is?!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him around a few minutes ago..!" She blushed, remembering what had almost happened..."Just go!" Ami nodded, and rushed into the crowd, looking for her friends. Usagi twirled around and was relieved that the girl had not been shot yet. "Princess Dia!" She yelled, quickly rushing up to the posessed Princess. "Don't shoot her, please!"  
  
Dia turned her head to Usagi's direction, and gave an evil smile. "Why not, pretty girl?"  
  
"B-because! I know deep down, you don't want to!!" She screamed, trying to reason with her. The victim took this as her cue, and with a loud screech, she ran out of the gun's direction, into the crowd. Dia was obviously annoyed, and glared at Usagi's direction.   
  
"See what you did?!" She growled. Usagi bit her lip. Turning on her heel, she tried to run away, but yelped when an hand grabbed onto her arm, tight. "Zoisite-sama will NOT be happy!" Usagi gulped and shivered under her grasp.  
  
What does that mean?! She's not going to shoot me, are you?!! "Princess Dia, please!!"  
  
"Who is Princess Dia? I am Caricarimeko! Too bad such a pretty girl like you will die very quickly." Usagi's eyes widened as Dia floated in the air, still holding onto her wrist. She gasped as she was also lifting in the air.   
  
"No, please!!!" She wailed. Gasps came from the crowd, as Usagi helplessly was dangled in the air. She looked down and cringed when she saw the bottom. Sure she could probably land alright as Sailormoon... but as klutzy Usagi?! She'd die... for sure! Dia laughed.   
  
"How pathetic you humans are! When a life is in danger... you are cowards. Why don't you save her, idiots?!!" Dia was about to let go, when a flash of red passed by her. She howled in pain, and let go of Usagi's wrist, clasping her hand on her other wrist. She glared at the direction of the flash and her eyes narrowed on a blood red rose.   
  
Usagi screamed as Dia let her go. Closing her eyes, she was about to say her last good byes, when she felt a slight jerk. Looking up, she realized someone had grabbed her. Her eyes sparkled. "Tuxedo Kamen!!"   
  
And there he was. His gloved hand, grasping onto her wrist. His face seemed in pain... Oh come on, she wasn't THAT heavy. But he was trying to save her.... "Serenity-hime!!"  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen, please don't go!" A whimper came from her small lips, as she felt Tuxedo Kamen's grasp weakening. "Onegaaiii...."   
  
"How lucky for you, Tuxie! You get to die as well with the pretty girl!!" Dia cackled and pushed Tuxedo Kamen from behind. Letting out a yell, he fell over the balcony. Gasps came around from the crowd again. Usagi screamed as she began to fall again.   
  
"CATCH!!!" Looking up, her eyes widned as she saw a familiar black cat on the balcony railing. Throwing what looked like an umbrella, she grabbed it and quickly opened it. Amazingly enough, they began to float to the ground. Usagi looked down at Tuxedo Kamen and winced.   
  
"Tuxedo Kamen... it is I who is saving you now." She winked. He stared up at her, bewildered by her comment. "I wonder how this umbrella works like this..." After a few seconds, Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen landed on the floor with ease.   
  
"Thank you, Serenity-hime. I am in your debt." He replied. Turning around, he glanced at the battle that was ready to take place. Sailormars, Sailorjupiter and Sailormercury stood in their place, as a posessed Princess Dia slowly floated towards them. "Serenity-hime, please... go to a safe place. It is not safe for you here."   
  
"No, I want to fight too!" Crossing her arms, she pouted. I AM the Senshi of Justice, anyways.   
  
"No. Go back into the hotel, you'll be safe!" Knowing Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't give up... and that knowing there must have been a place where Ami and them transformed, she gave up, and ran in the opposite direction. Budging through the large crowd that formed at the back entrance, Usagiran as fast as she could to the main lobby. Her eyes widened as she saw a bathroom. Looking around to make sure no one was around, she zoomed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.   
  
"Alright... let's put this plan into action! Moon Prism Power, make up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched as Serenity disappeared from his sight. Praying she'd be okay, he quickly ran towards the direction of the battle. Odd, why is Sailormoon not here?! A tingly feeling came to the back of his head, and he knew that whoever Sailormoon was had transformed. She'll be coming soon....  
  
Princess Dia, still elevating in the air, cackled as she pointed towards the senshi's direction. "Baka's... nothing will stop the power of the Dark Kingdom! Your battles are useless!!" With another evil cackle, the black aura around her suddenly rose higher, until it formed into a black shadow, with an evil face. "I am CariCariMeko! In order of Zoisite-sama... you shall die, piful senshi...!" It let go of Princess Dia, as she fell to the ground. Sailorjupiter ran under the Princess and caught her.   
  
"You guys...." Sailormercury began, typing on her mini computer. "This is a normal youma... it is not one of the Crystal   
holders... we can kill it."   
  
"Yeah but... where's Sailormoon?!" A frustrated Sailormars asked.   
  
"Look, we'll hold her off until Sailormoon appears... Shabon Spray!!" Crossing her arms, she thrusted them out forwards as a misty fog appeared around. Sailorjupiter slowly laid the Princess down, and looked up at the evil shadow.

"Supreme Thunder!!" An antennae rose from her tiara as electricity built up. With a thrust of her arms, the electricity zoomed towards the shadow, passing right through it. "What the hell?! It's not working! Why can't we kill it?!"   
  
"Maybe this will work..... Fire..... Soul!!!" Clasping her hands together with her two index fingers extended, a large fireball shot out of it heading towards CariCariMeko. As Jupiter's attack, it went through. "Great... how can we defeat it?!!"   
  
"You cannot defeat me!!" It cackled. "I am made of evil energy! Nothing can destroy me!!" Suddenly, out of no where, a golden discus came from out of no where, smacking into CariCariMeko. But, instead of passing through, it sliced through. Letting out a scream of pain, the shadow looked around and quickly dodged out of the way as the discus came back around. The Senshi, Tuxedo Kamen and CariCariMeko looked up to see a familiar short skirted senshi on the branch of a nearby tree.   
  
"How dare you..." The senshi spoke, leaning against the the trunk. "Ruining such a wonderul party... terrorizing innocent people... and almost killing the most beautiful girl at the party!"   
  
Luna groaned, covering her paw with her face. She's taking it *too* far...   
  
"I am the pretty suited sailor soldier, Sailormoon!!" With her fancy hand movements, Sailormoon ended with her phrase, "*Tsuki Ni Kawatte, ohshokiyo!" However, with all the hand movements, Sailormoon began to lose her balance. Falling backwards off the branch, she landed with a large THUD on her butt. Groaning, she slowly stood up, rubbing at her bruised area. The girls shook their head in dismay.   
  
"What a great way to make an appearance, Sailormoon." Mars replied, with a hint of teasing in her voice.   
  
"Hey, wait! How come Sailormoon's tiara managed to dish some damange out CariCariBeepo over there?" Jupiter asked, slightly annoyed. Mercury took this moment to quickly to analyze the youma, yet again.  
  
"It's made of dark energy... Sailormoon's tiara is made of light energy... since your attacks are elemental, maybe that's why it   
didn't work. Sailormoon!" Mercury ordered. "Use the moon wand! Even if it isn't a crystal holder!"  
  
"Alright....." Pulling out her Moon wand, she aimed it towards the youma's direction. "Moon... Healing... Esca--" She stopped midsentence when she saw the shadow fly towards her. Letting out a screech, she ducked as the shadow flew passed her. However, in the time she took to turn around, she screamed in pain as it zoomed at her again. Instead of knocking her out, or   
something like that, it left a rather deep cut on Sailormoon's arm. Falling to her knees, she clutched her now bleeding arm, glaring at the shadow.   
  
"...that's it. You pissed me off. MOON HEALING ESCALATION!!" She yelled, pointing her wand with her injured arm at the youma. The bright light engulfed the shadow, and with a groan of pain, it slowly dissolved into dust. Letting out a sigh, she looked back at the ground and then at her arm. "Ouch."   
  
"Great job, Sailormoon!" Sailorjupiter congradulated. "Hey, are you okay? You look like you're in pain....."   
  
"I'm fine." Sailormoon winced. No, she was not fine. Her cut was really starting to hurt.... "Hey, where's Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" She and the girls looked left to right, but the cape crusador was no where to be found. "Damnit...." She cursed when she looked at her arm. Through her attempt to hide it with her other hand, she gasped when the blood started to appear on her glove. "I.. gotta go." Jumping back on the branch of the tree, she jumped on the hotel gate then onto a nearby roof.   
  
"Wow..." Sailormars spoke, astonished by Sailormoon's sudden withdraw.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She can actually jump rooftops."  
  
After jumping the first roof, she smiled when she saw a nearby alley. Not wanting to go too far from the hotel, she quickly ran towards the direction of the alley. Fingerng her brooch, her senshi fuku disappeared with ribbons and bows, as her previous princess dress replaced it. Running as fast as her tired legs could bring her, she ran back to the hotel.   
  
Arriving, out of breath, she ran towards the same bathroom. Closing the door, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her earlier attempt to look like a princess was believable, but now it wasn't. Her hair was messed, her face was dirty, and not to mention, her bloody arm. Wincing, as she removed her hand from her wound, she winced again when she saw the bloody mess. Turning on the tap, she slowly washed the cut. "Damnit..." She muttered as the cut tingled with pain.   
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of the way."   
  
Usagi jumped as a broad voice came from behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After hearing the news of the youma not being a crystal carrier, Tuxedo Kamen rolled his eyes. Great... He mumbled. About to leave, he stopped when he heard the familiar speech of Sailormoon. Blushing, he remembered the actions of last night... almost kissing her on the lips... knowing they would be able to handle things on their own, and that he would probably try to do something crazy like that again, he quickly ran away from the battle.   
  
I have to make sure Serenity-hime is fine... He felt almost guilty leaving the senshi, but he knew they could handle it. Searching through the crowd, his vain attempts to find his princess ended. No where was she to be found. Where the HELL did she go?! Don't tell me I've lost her...  
  
SHE MUST be the princess from his dreams. He felt it... that warm feeling... she had to, she had to be....   
  
After about 20 minutes of searching, he was about to give up when he saw a flicker of blond hair caught his eye. His eyes narrowed at the direction of the flicker. I swear.. that flicker of blond looked like Sailormoon...   
  
Runing as fast as he could to the bathroom, he hesitated. Wait.. it might not be her.. He saw lots of blond haired girls this night... how embaressing it would be if he walked in on another girl... About to walk away, he stopped when he heard the curse of the girl inside.   
  
"Damnit..."  
  
He recognized that sweet voice. His princess was in there.... Without thinking, he turned the knob and gasped. There she was.. in all her glory, and in a bloody mess!! She must have returned to the battle... Anger rose through his body... he shouldn't have left, she got hurt because he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of the way."   
  
Usagi jumped and screeched as she heard his voice. Closing the door behind him, he glared at her direcion. She turned around, trying to hide her cut. "T-tuxedo Kamen! Wha.. what are you--you can't just barge in here! What if I was--"  
  
"Don't bother, Serenity..." He looked at the cut and frowned. "You said you would go back in the hotel." He noticed the embaressed expression on her face.   
  
"I.. slipped and cut myself on glass." She lied. Groaning, she knew he wouldn't buy it. SHE didn't buy it herself. However, Tuxedo Kamen was too worried about how deep the cut was then about how she cut herself. She gasped when she felt him grab her elbow in a comforting way. She gulped when she felt him raise her sleeve higher.   
  
"It's not that bad." He replied. Ripping a piece of paper towel, he wet it, and dabbed it on the wound. He felt her cringe under his grasp. "It's okay..." Leaning forward, Usagi blushed, thinking he was going to kiss her. However, he had leaned over to open the medicine cabinet. Frowning, he muttered something about a cheap hotel and pulled away. I'll heal it myself... Placing his hand firmly on top of the wound, Usagi yelped.   
  
"Ouch!!"   
  
"Shh..." He whispered. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Soon, a yellow aura emitted from around his hands. Usagi gasped. The same feeling she felt last night... when Tuxedo Kamen was healing her....   
  
It was warm... surreal.... heart warming...   
  
Letting out a sigh, Usagi closed her eyes. The feeling was so nice.... as if she was at home, warm in her bed, sleeping.... Losing the battle to stay concious, Usagi collapsed into a blanket of darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Did you see the Princess? She looks so sad.... why is that?"  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Princess Serenity is in love with Prince Endymion! Since the Earth recently broke their alliance with the Moon, they've been forbidden to see each other..."   
  
"How sad.... poor princess..."   
  
Usagi blinked. Where am I? She stood in the middle of what seemed like a ballroom. A party must be going on right now.... But what was that name she heard? Princess Serenity?! That's the name she used at the ball.... and how did she end up here?! Wasn't she in the bathroom with Tuxedo Kamen? "Wait... what was that she said? The Moon.... am... am I on the moon?!"  
  
Her eyes zoomed to the left as a golden haired person caught her eye. She gasped and almost fell backwards. She was like a twin... with the same hair, the same facial features... the only difference was the elegance and princess-like features she had, and the white pearl dress she was wearing. She looks so sad....   
  
The golden haired princess sat in her seat, staring at the skirt of her dress.. The girl wiped her tears away, still staring down at her skirt. Suddenly, a silver haired woman, took a seat next to her. Raising her head, the blond tried to hide the tears that burned in her eyes. "Mother..."   
  
"Daughter, why are you upset?"   
  
"Mother?" Usagi asked. She slowly walked over to the table, but actidently bumped into someone. However, when she turned to apologize, the person didn't seem to hear her. "Great.. Don't tell me NO ONE CAN HEAR ME!!" She screamed, hoping at least someone would react. "So.. if I jump back and forth, no one can see me?" She asked, hoping on one foot to the other.   
  
"Is it because of Endymion?" The silver haired woman asked, again. The voice brought Usagi back to her senses, as she slowly moved closer towards the table. "Do not worry, daughter, you shall see him again..."   
  
"I will? When.. where? It's been so long..."   
  
"You will, I promise, Princess."   
  
Usagi gasped. THAT was Princess Serenity?! But.. why does she looked like her?! And why is she so upset? Who is this Prince Endymion, guy? It didn't make sense... and who was that older looking woman? The strange thing is, it seems to familiar....   
  
The silver haired woman looked up at Usagi and smiled. "Hello, Usagi-chan."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi's eyes shot open. She sat up, looking around the room. Catching her breath, she thrusted her face in her hands, replaying the moment of what must have been a dream... A princess... a sad princess... who's name was Princess Serenity? And they were on the moon... maybe that's the princess they were looking for?! But... who was that older woman? How did she know  
MY name? How did she see me...? "This is so confusing..."   
  
"You're awake?" Usagi jumped, hearing the sudden broad voice. Looking to the side, she saw a familiar masked man... which rather surprised her. What was he doing here?! "Looks like you were having a nightmare..."   
  
"Not really..." Usagi replied, glancing back down at her skirt. She suddenly remembered what really happened... the battle with that youma... being in the bathroom with Tuxedo Kamen... She must have passed out.. but from what? She let out a groan for her lack of remembrance. "I was just.... I don't sleep much." Usagi laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Where am I?"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen gave a heart warming smile, and brushed a bang from Usagi's closed eyes. "We're in one of the hotel rooms.. you passed out in the bathroom... how's your wound?"   
  
"My wound?" As if on cue, the sudden ache of her arm came to her. It wasn't as bad as before... "It's... fine..." She noticed it was wrapped in a cloth... he must have done it when she passed out. "Thank you, Tuxedo Kamen." Turning her head to his direction, she smiled. Reaching out, she touched his cheek with her gloved hands, rubbing his face with her thumb.   
  
"I..." He blushed. "I must be going." Though his body didn't want to, he pulled away from her grasp and stood up. "I'm glad you are feeling better, Serenity-hime."   
  
Serenity-hime?! Oh.. right.. my 'Alias.' Usagi tried to sit up again, but she was too tired. Too sleepy... why was she so damn   
tired? "I..."   
  
"I must have used too much to heal your wound.... you'll be a bit sleepy, but it's nothing too bad," He replied, giving another heart warming glance. "Did you come here alone, Serenity?"   
  
"N-no... I..." She stopped to yawn. Her eyelids became heavy, slowly drooping down. She tried to keep them open, to look at Tuxedo Kamen... His warm sweet smile.... With those sweet lips... she yearned to taste.. Raising her hand towards his face, she placed her fingers on his lips. Tuxedo Kamen sat on the couch near her legs and kissed each gloved finger delicately. "One.. kiss..."   
  
The battle to stay awake was lost, as her eyes closed shut. Tuxedo Kamen could feel her relax and fall asleep. Chuckling, he leaned in towards her ear, lips brushing against her soft skin. "I'll see you again, Serenity-hime..." Leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her soft cheek, he brushed his lips against hers. Hesitating for a moment, he pressed his lips onto hers, tasting her sweet lips...   
  
Hearing a knock on the door, Tuxedo Kamen realized it was his cue to leave. Though his body yearned for him to stay, he got up from onto his feet, rushing towards the balcony. Before he jumped, he stopped when he heard Usagi murmur something in her sleep.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..."   
  
Hearing the door open, he quickly lept off the rail. Jumping off it, he flew into the cold breeze, thinking, "Only one person calls me that..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
* = Since I couldn't find the anime dress, the description was based on the manga one.   
  
* = For those unfamiliar with the Japanese version... that means "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" 


	4. Chapter 4

It Might Be You   
Written by: Usagi (Neeko)

Since my previous chapter was HORRIBLE... I re-wrote the re-written chapter four. I noticed I left out a LOT of things. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Tuxedo Kamen-sama...._

Why did it bother him so much, that she called him that? He *told* her he was Tuxedo Kamen. She probably respected him, which is why she added the suffix... That's it, Chiba. That's got to be it. It's not like... she's... Sailormoon... He sighed. Sailormoon... the girl who he almost tried to kiss. He didn't know what posessed him to do it, and now he regrets it. He's suppose to be 100% towards his mission, not chasing short skirted girls and kissing them! That makes me sound *so* hentai.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced over at his blond haired companion, who still couldn't take the fact that CHIBA MAMORU, has fallen head over heals over a girl. He had told him about his dream, and his secret identity, but Motoki never told him what he felt about it. Why's the guy so surprised? I am a guy after all! 

"Alright, alright..." Motoki finally spoke up. Obviously trying to put thought into what he was about to say, he looked at his friend. "Okay... so.. you met this girl at the ball, correct? And... you say she's the princess from your dream, that you've been searching for all your life?"

"Right." Mamoru replied. 

"And... she called you something that usually only Sailormoon would call you..."

"Right."

"Her name is Serenity...."

"Right."

"...blue eyes, blond wavy hair in pigtails... amazing dress... an angelic smile...."

"...what are you trying to get at?" 

"No clue." He replied. "Just trying to soak up this information." Sure, he was happy for Mamoru. He's finally found a girl! But, not the right one. He supported his buddy, but it didn't mean he didn't think Mamoru was a fool. A princess from his dream has him wrapped around her finger, and he's so sure that this is L-O-V-E. Why couldn't he see that the person that he's in LOVE with is right in front of him?!

NO, not ME. Usagi!!

Right. Usagi... why couldn't he see that? Sure they squabbled, sure they fought... *a lot..* But the way Mamoru looked at Usagi when she wasn't looking, (and vise-versa) he knew they were made for each other. It'd just take time. A LOT of time. Which means, he has to get this princess out of the picture. But how do you remove someone who you don't even know exists? 

Screw around with his mind, of course. 

A mischieveous smile placed itself upon Motoki's lips, as he began to innocently wipe a mug. "Blue eyes and blond wavy hair in pigtails, eh? Reminds me of someone I know..." He spoke in a teasing tone. Mamoru looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Yep... an angelic smile... in fact, I've even heard her refer to your alter ego as 'Tuxedo Kamen-sama...' Wow, and she also attended the ball last night!"

Mamoru almost choked on his coffee. Placing the cup down, he took one look at Motoki, before grabbing him by the collar, and pulling him towards him, until they were only milimetres away. "WHO?!" He demanded. Motoki sweatdropped, as people around turned their attention towards them. Boy, Mamoru sure knows how to make a scene.. Realizing how rough he was handling his dear friend, Mamoru gently released him. "Don't screw around with me, Motoki...." He threatened. 

"I'm NOT. I swear!"

"So, who's this person you're talking about?"

Before Motoki could reply, the arcade doors opened, and in came cheery, happy go lucky Tsukino Usagi. Motoki smiled. Perfect timing, Usagi...

"Motoki-onniiisaan! Chocolate milkshake, tooo gooooo!"

Mamoru looked at Usagi, then at Motoki. Back and forth, back and forth. Back and forth. And back and forth one more time. Motoki nodded at him, which caused Mamoru to burst out in laughter.

"ODANGO?! You've *got* to be kidding me!!" 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Usagi took a look at her watch, before heading towards The Crown Arcade. With a new bounce in her step, she hapilly recalled the previous night and it's wonderful events. Her cheek still tingled from where Tuxedo Kamen had kissed her, *twice.* I'd just wish he'd stop this blasted teasing and kiss me already! She smiled to herself. She reminded herself to thank Motoki.. *a lot.* 

As she made her way to the door, she looked inside to see Mamoru talking with Motoki. Her happy day suddenly faded, when she recalled the scorned face of Mamoru when she brought the subject of his dead parents. She was so caught up in her own happiness and forgot to apologize for her stupid comments. Maybe if I walk in and apologize, he'll forgive me? Why'd she care so much if he forgived her or not? Maybe because even *he* didn't deserve those mean insults. But can I, Tsukino Usagi, apologize to CHIBA MAMORU? She knew she had to. She'd die with guilt if she didn't.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the doors.

Only to be welcomed by the joyous laughter of Mamoru.

Usagi frowned, placing her hands on her hips. She just walked into the arcade, and without even doing a thing, her arch nemesis was already laughing at her. And here she was, ready to apologize! "What?! I didn't even get a chance to do anything and you're laughing!" The nerve of that guy. 

Mamoru calmed himself down, and shook his head. "No, it's nothing.... Motoki just told me something *absolutely* hilarious." He eyed him with the 'don't you dare tell her' look, and took another sip of his coffee. Motoki raised an eyebrow, as he turned to Usagi.

"What can I get ya, Usagi-chan? Chocolate sundae?"

"Hai! Domo Arigato, 'niisan!" She chimed. Motoki winked, and left the counter to prepare her sundae. This left the perfect opportunity to apologize! But right after he laughed at her? He was laughing... which means he probably forgot! But still... "Ne... Mamoru.... san..."

This caused Mamoru to put his mug down. She refered him as 'Mamoru-san?' Something's up. "Hai?"

"I...." She looked into his eyes, and sighed. "About yesterday.... I'm... really sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have said that. Even *you* didn't deserve it. I just really hope you'll forgive me one day.. because I'm feeling *so* guilty right now." 

Mamoru blinked a few times. "Wait. Why would you feel guilty?" Usagi shouldn't be feeling guilty. She doesn't know the true story to his past. Or does she? Motoki....

Usagi mentally kicked herself. Baka.. you're not suppose to know. "Well, you... err... looked so sad. I didn't think a comment like that would hurt you that much. Or did it? I don't know.. you just looked so sad. And I... I felt bad." 

Boy, was this akward. Here, stood someone who would normally spend her energy tormenting him, is now spending all her courage to apologize to him. About something she doesn't even know the whole truth to. And she's apologizing?! He looked at Usagi, and smiled. "It's alright. I just had a bad day, and all... I'm really fine. Thanks for apologizing..."

Usagi looked at him, and blushed. His smile was so nice. It warmed her heart. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all...

"...odango." 

On the other hand...

Usagi frowned. "It took me all the courage to apologize, and you still call me Odango." Mamoru chuckled to himself, and returned to his coffee. "Jerk." Motoki returned, with a sundae in his hand. Handing it over to Usagi, she took a seat next to Mamoru. "Arigatou, Motoki-niisan!" 

"No problem." Motoki watched the two silently. One, deep into thought, and the other, eating away at an ice cream. What happened to the way they were staring at each other just now? God damn these two.. first they're all lovey-dovey, then they're back to their fighting selves. That's why God put matchmakers like *me* on the Earth. He must have adopted some sort of sixth sense from Reika. 

Alright... let's put this plan into motion!

"So, Mamoru, when's the wedding?" He joked. Mamoru threw him a dagger-like stare, while Usagi's ears perked up. "Oh, don't be bashful..."

Now it was Usagi's turn to laugh. "Mamoru? Getting married?! Oh please! How much did you have to pay the poor girl to do *that?*" She joked. Mamoru threw her a dagger-like stare, before returning to his coffee. "What are you talking about, anyways, 'niisan?" 

Motoki took one last glance at Mamoru... and one at Usagi. He knew if he answered correctly, Mamoru would kill him. But he knew, when the two ended up together, he'd be thanking Motoki. Alright, here goes... "Apparently, Mamoru fell in love with a girl at the ball last night." 

Mamoru banged his head against the table. Some friend.

Usagi laughed some more. "Mamoru? In love? The world *is* ending, isn't it?" She joked. 

With a big grin on his face, Motoki nodded. "That's what I said!"

"So what'd she look like?" Usagi asked. This somewhat interested her. Who would have thought Mamoru would have a heart? Sure he was good looking... and it surprised her at first when she found out he was alone, but now, it surprised her that he actually found someone. Wanting to know who the 'lucky' girl was, she intentively listened to the arcade man. 

"She was apparently the 'Cinderella' of the ball. Blond wavy hair, a gorgeous flower-y dress... c'mon Mamoru, describe to Usagi what you described to me!" He joked, knudging Mamoru's now un moving head, as it rested against the counter. "Well... from what he told me, she was, and I quote, 'The most beautiful woman person I've ever seen in my entire life.'" 

Usagi coudn't see, but she knew Mamoru was blushing. Wow... the most beautiful person? "Wow... sounds like Mamoru's really hung up on her." With a sly look on her face, she knudged Mamoru in the ribs. "So, when *is* the wedding? Please do tell me her name, so I can warn her what kind of trouble she's getting into."

Knowing Mamoru would remain silent, Motoki filled in. "Why, her name is... Serenity." 

Mamoru opened his eyes just in time to see Usagi's face turn pale.

Serenity?! Usagi felt the blood rush away from her head to her heart. The dance with Tuxedo Kamen replayed in her mind, as she envisioned Mamoru watching... seething with jealousy. God... how embaressing! Mamoru... was in love with her? Well, not her.. but... her... but.. It brought a blush to her face, realizing... Mamoru thinks I'm beautiful?

No, idiot. He thinks Serenity is. 

It's the same thing! 

No it isn't! Serenity is a more mature looking person. You're childish.. why would he think *you're* beautiful? 

And why would she care, anyways?! She glanced over at Mamoru, who was eyeing her with the strangest look. As if studying her. She looked into his eyes, and sighed at the endless ocean of blue. Poor Mamoru... you're in love with someone you could never have. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. First the loss of his parents, and now the loss of his love... 

"Did you see her, Usagi-chan?" Motoki's voice brought her out of her trance. She turned her head to look at him, and blinked. What was Motoki trying to do? She knew Mamoru didn't want him speaking of Serenity, and yet he still did... did he know she was Serenity? She *couldn't* let Mamoru know! Not only would it embaress the both of them, she could never look at him the same *ever* again! It's not like I can anymore... 

"No!" She answered quickly. A bit too quickly. "I mean... no. I gave my invitation to... her." She blurted. "See.. umm..." Her face turned red as she scrambled for answers. "Serenity.. is my cousin! Yeah, that's it! She came in town from.... Osaka... and I gave her my invitation... so she could go with... my dad." Hoping they'd buy it, she watched Motoki display a bit of disappointment on his face. What the heck is he planning?

"She's your cousin, eh?" Mamoru spoke, finally raising his head from the counter. "That's so strange..."

"What's so strange?" Usagi asked.

"That someone like you is related to her." 

Usagi glared at him, and stood up from her seat. "And what's *that* suppose to mean?" 

"What do you think, Odango Atama?" He replied, turning in his seat to stare at her. 

"Ooooooh! You're so mean! Like you could ever get with someone as pretty as Serenity, anyways!" 

As much as that hurt him, he couldn't show it. "You and Motoki have it all wrong. So I saw her at the ball. I thought she was cute. I'm a guy. I have a right to do that kind of stuff?" 

Well, that made her feel better. Mamoru just thought she was cute! But, she couldn't let that comment slide. "You're so egotistic! Maybe if you let that go, you'd find a girlfriend already!" 

Mamoru gave her a sly grin. "Oh... and what about you, Odango? Where's *your* boyfriend?" 

"I..." Usagi let out a frustrated growl, before poking Mamoru with her finger on the chest. "Jerk! Just so you know, I have *tons* of guys giving me their attention!" 

That made Mamoru chuckle. God how she hated that chuckle. "Oh really? Name one." 

"Well... ano...." Usagi stuttered. Oooh, he as making a fool of her! "You don't need to know that!!"

"I already do. There isn't any!" He chuckled. "Except maybe those elementary school boys.. wow, I'm so jealous of that." 

"You're a jerk! Satan himself!" She accused. Mamoru laughed, as he got up from his seat. "Where are you going? I'm not finished arguing!"

"Well I am. I have things better to do. Go home and study, Odango." 

Just at that moment, two little kids who had been chasing each other around the arcade, ran behind Usagi. One didn't see where he was going, and ran into her legs. The sudden impact cause her knees to give up under her, as she began to fall forwards. Instinct took control of Mamoru, as he dived to grab her, before she fell onto the floor face first. 

Usagi grunted, as two big arms caught her. For some reason, she felt so warm and safe in Mamoru's arms... just like how she felt in Tuxedo Kamen's. She looked up, into his eyes, and something hit her. His eyes... they looked so loving. Usually when they're arguing, his eyes looked amused, or angry.. but now, they looked... loving. He had nice eyes... Usagi shook her head, wondering what in the world she was talking about. 

Mamoru, looked down at the Odango Atama, and wondered why she felt so perfect in his arms. He watched as he looked up at him, eyes full of innocence. She had the most adorable face... Why hadn't I noticed until now? What am I talking about... why am I even noticing?! "Are you planning to stand up, or stay in my arms?" 

Realizing she was still in his embrace, she stood up quickly, and he released his arms. "Shut up." 

"Clumsy Odango Atama. Got pushed by a little kid! What a laugh!"

"Jerk." She muttered. 

"You should thank me. I just saved you!" 

"I'd rather fall on my face than be caught in the arms of someone like you!" Why did that feel like such a lie? 

"Which is why you like to fall on your face a lot, eh?" 

"I... uhh... shut up!" God, the man must have a book of insults he studies every night! Placing her money on the counter, she growled in frustration. "You're so... arggh, aggravating!" Turning on her heals, she stormed out the arcade. 

Mamoru laughed, but stopped when Motoki was looking at him like he had just shot someone. "What?! I should be looking at *you* like that, you traitor." 

"I was just trying to help." He offered. "So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I'm first going to pay you, without a tip, and go home to stud--"

"No, you idiot. About Serenity! Usagi-chan's cousin! I know you just said that to get Usagi-chan to back off..." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders. 

"What can I do? It's not like I can befriend her. We hate each other!" He reminded. 

"Well, why don't you try becoming friends with her? Gain her trust... then maybe she could introduce you to Serenity." Motoki suggested. Mamoru shook his head and sighed.

"No way. That'd be like using Usagi. I wouldn't want to hurt her like that." 

"And how would that be hurting her? Becoming friends with her? It's not like you'll leave her high and dry. Look.. this is the perfect time to become friends with someone who you've argued with ever since you met... and you can get some information on Serenity! It's a win-win situation!"

"Motoki! Think about it... what am I suppose to say? 'Oh, hi Usagi. I just recently found out your cousin is someone that I like. Let's be friends!' She may be a ditz, but she's not THAT stupid!"

Motoki sighed. It did sound like a cruel plan, but Motoki knew that if Mamoru did do it, he'd end up falling in love with Usagi, instead of using her. "True... but, it could just be a coincidence! You've always told me that you wanted to be with good terms with her, ne?"

"Yeah... but, with the way we argue, it could never happen." 

"Then stop arguing! Be nice to the girl! Gain a new friend! Then, if *some* information just slips out, then, lucky you!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Motoki, you know this plan is really mean." 

"Oh please. I'm not asking you to be nice because she's Serenity's cousin... I'm asking you to be nice to her for both of your sakes, and MINE. And if you can, get some information on Serenity for yourself!" 

That plan sounded better. Still, Mamoru knew Motoki was planning something evil. And he knew he would regret telling him the story of his 'Cinderella,' too. Knowing he had been defeated, he sighed. "I guess if you put it that way, it sounds good... Sure, I guess... Fine." 

"Great!" Seeing the uneasyness in Mamoru's eyes, Motoki added, "If you're worried, just think. How could you possibly hurt her?" 

Mamoru looked at Motoki, then at the doors, where Usagi once stood.

_How could you possibly hurt her?_

"Where does she live?"

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Usagi stormed into the Hikawa Shrine with her face completely red. Without saying a word on WHY she's early this time, she took a seat on a pillow and ignored the gawking stares from her friends. Finally, it was Rei who spoke up, congradulating Usagi's achievement. "Bravo, Usagi-chan. You actually made it on time!" 

"Yeah, well, I didn't... umm, yeah, good for me, eh? Now, let's get onto business!" Usagi fumbled with the words. 

Luna glanced at Usagi before continuing. "Well, it turns out the Silver Crystal was just a normal crystal. Completely useless to us... and Princess Dia is *not* the princess we've been looking for."

While typing, Ami spoke up. "How do you know, Luna?"

"She didn't have a crescent moon on her forehead after I scanned her. I guess we'll just have to stick with the one crystal we have...." 

Makoto sighed, placing her chin in her hand. "Do s'more searching, eh? I don't understand why we have to wait for Zoisite to get the crystals. How come we can't do that? It'd make things so much easier."

"We don't have that kind of power." Luna explained. "We just have to arrive on time, that's all." 

"That really blows..." Rei commented, resting her head in her hands. "They already have so many more crystals than us... not to mention, same with Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." 

Usagi shifted uncomfortably on her pillow. "So, are we done now?" 

"No, baka! Just sit down." Rei commanded. 

"Oh, By the way, Usagi-chan..." Makoto spoke up. "Where *did* you go last night? After you disappeared, we didn't find you until the next morning." 

Oh, so you want to know what happened after Usagi woke up? After Tuxedo Kamen left, Usagi awoke in the hotel room. Managing to find her father somewhere in the crowd, she went home and slept. It was not until the early morning before she realized she forgot to inform her friends of her whereabouts. Yes, that's exactly what happened. Would the story teller EVER lie?

Well, there's a first for everything. 

"Well, y'see... I... got sleepy, so I took a rest! Found my dad, and left. It was a go go kind of situation. You know my dad.. he always freaks out when he sees.... spirits.... posessing princess--err, anyways, is that it? Cause I'd kind of have a *lot* of homework and--"

"Just sit down, baka!" Rei ordered. "We're still not even finished!!" 

Usagi glared at the raven haired girl, before plopping back down on her pillow. Sometimes she could just be a real pain in the--

"As I was saying, we should keep a close eye out. The Dark Kingdom probably knows more about these crystals more than we do. Did anyone find any clues?" The cat asked. 

Usagi let out a sigh, remembering her dream. She almost forgot about it. "I had a dream, while I was sleeping... it was scary.. I was on the moon, at a ball. There was a woman, who looked exactly like me! She said she missed some guy... End... Endy... something... and this dream wouldn't have freaked me out, but the woman's mother looked at me and said, 'Hello, Usagi-chan!'" Shivering, she rubbed her arms, recalling the frightening dream. "It was weird.. it felt... so..." De ja vu.

Luna looked over at Ami, who was busy typing all this onto her computer. "Usagi-chan, that's quite a weird dream... Have you thought of any conclusions, Ami-chan?" 

After a few seconds, Ami closed her computer and sighed. "No, I'm afraid not. The only conclusion that I could come up with is...."

"Is what?" Usagi asked.

"...that *you're* our princess. The princess that we've been looking for. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Usagi slammed the door of her household and rested against it. Ami-chan's pulling my leg. Me? The Princess? How could that even be *possible?* She was hardly princess material. Ask anyone she knew. It's just humanly impossible for her to be a princess. Sure, that was that one night... but that was make believe! Sighing, she glanced at her watch. Even though she wanted to leave, Ami wanted to do some tests on her. Her beloved cat didn't feel like waiting, so she left. She tells ME to take things seriously... and she doesn't even stay to see if I'm the princess they've been looking for! Why would Ami-chan think that, anyways? Today's been such a hard day. First I had to deal with school.. then Mamoru-baka, then all this about me possibly being a princess? Geeze, what's next...? Usagi moaned, as she stepped into the dining room. All she needed was a good dinner... "Mama, is dinner read--AAAHH!!!" Usagi slammed herself into the wall, raising a shaking hand and pointing it. "MAMA!! What... is... What...."

Ikuko Tsukino smiled, and placed a hand on the man's shoulder beside him. "Usagi-chan, I want you to meet my new friend, Chiba Mamoru." 

"Hello, Usagi-chan. Nice to meet you." He stood up, and offered his hand. "You're a friend of Furuhara Motoki-san, ne? I see you sometimes at the arcade." 

Usagi's eyes narrowed at the cool, laid back man that *somehow* found his way into HER house. In his white blouse and pants, it SEEMED like he was a sweet guy, but she knew the REAL Chiba Mamoru. And just *WHAT* the hell was he doing, acting like they just 'see' each other at the arcade?! "I... I...." Mamoru smiled, and sat down. 

"Ara? You know my daughter?" Her mother seem surprised. 

"Hai... she's a friend of a friend. Never really got to know each other, though, ne, Usagi-chan?"

She seethed with anger. The nerve... the NERVE of Chiba Mamoru... to come here, prancing as if their daily arguments never happened... and acting like Mr. Angel in front of her OWN mother?! Teasing her at the arcade is one thing, but in her own house?!! "I--"

"You look so angry, dear. Did something happen at school?"

"What the HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!!" Usagi exploded. Ikuko ignored the sudden burst of emotion, and smiled.

"Why, he saved Luna." 

It's true. Mamoru had no intention of doing this, actually. With the help of a phone book, he managed to find Usagi's household, just so he could talk to Usagi. However, on the way there, he managed to see the familiar black cat that she owned almost getting hit by a truck. Saving it, he brought it over, and her mother, being a kind woman as she is, invited him over.

And soon, he found himself spending an hour talking about himself, herself, and her daughter. So many things he never knew about Usagi. Like the fact that she *enjoyed* school when she was a kid. Who would have thought, eh? She was a kind, young woman... finally something Mamoru didn't have and Usagi did. A loving mom. 

Usagi scanned the room for her *darling* cat, and found her hapilly puring in the lap of her arch nemesis. Oh, Mamoru managed to save her from a truck, but he won't save her from the wrath of Tsukino Usagi. *No* one could. He mindlessly stroked her fur, as she smiled with glee. That damn cat. "You have quite a wonderful cat... So kawaii..." Mamoru smiled at Luna, who smiled back. You could practically *see* the hearts in her eyes. 

Usagi's fists shook. Oh, now her CAT was infactuated with him?!! Oh, the two could just get MARRIED for all she cared! "Dear, you should thank the man. Who knows what would have happened if he had not arrived on time..." Ikuko gently reminded her. THANK HIM?! She wanted her.. to thank HIM?! "Well," she turned to Mamoru and smiled. "You will join us tomorrow, ne? I'd love for you to meet my husband, and my younger son. They'll love you, I'm sure."

Usagi twitched. Don't tell me she's... she's...

"I'd love to come to your birthday dinner, Tsukino-san." Mamoru replied. "If it's not too much trouble."

And there, she exploded. "WHAT?!! YOU CAN'T INVITE HIM TO DINNER, MOM!!!!!" 

Ikuko stood up, and placed her hands on her hips, giving the 'don't-talk-to-your-mother-like-that' look. "Usagi! Mamoru-san saved one of our family members, and *this* is the way you treat him?! I don't understand why you are angry... he saved Luna, you of all people should be greatful." 

Usagi, was a loss of words. If her darling mom had known the TRUE Mamoru Chiba, she would have kicked him out of here. She glanced over at Mamoru, who had a teasing grin on his face. Usagi looked back at her mom, and let out a frustrated groan. "Forget it!" She turned away and stomped her way upstairs. 

Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp SLAAAAM. 

Ikuko winced, once the door was slamed. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san... She's never this tempermental." 

"It's alright..." Inside, Mamoru was seething with joy. Oh, the look on Usagi's face was *priceless.* But this wasn't good for his plan... he wanted her to like him, not hate him. "I guess I'd better go before she kills me." He joked. But inside, he knew she would. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsuki--"

"Ikuko. Call me Ikuko." She smiled. "I'll see you out the door, I just have to speak with my daughter..." Ikuko stood up and left. Mamoru glanced down at Luna, who was still enjoying his warmth.

"Well, you've had a rough day, ne, Neko-chan? No, wait, Luna.... What a wonderful name." He smiled. "Usagi-chan sure is lucky to have people like you around her. Her mother is such a nice person..." Sighing, his heart broke when he thought of his own mom. He couldn't even remember her. "If only I could remember my parents... was my mom as nice as hers? Was she as sweet? Did she make me feel warm inside? Safe? Secure? Did I have a pet, like you? Someone I could confide in? Did I have a sibling? Someone who I could bug... or look up to?" 

Luna gazed up at him. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Why am I talking to you about me... you probably don't even know what the heck I'm saying, ne, Luna? Say sorry to Usagi-chan for me, ne?" He gently laid her on the floor, as she looked back, and walked away. Mamoru wondered why he got so sentimental. He vowed never to let anyone know his pain, never to show his weakness. But in a home full of love like this... made him jealous. Usagi was so lucky. 

Grabbing his jacket, he headed to the door, not waiting for Ikuko. Placing on his shoes, he reached for the handle, when a hand embraced his. 

"Wait."

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Usagi slammed her door, and threw her bag on the ground. She hated him. SHE HATED MAMORU. Making fun of her in her own house... "Stupid Mamoru-baka." After a few minutes, her mother came in, and gave her a scolding of a life time. She told her to apologize, otherwise she wouldn't be able to go on her weekend vacation. Usagi protested, but she knew her mother wouldn't let her go. So she turned around and headed out the door. 

Apologize?! Why do *I* have to apologize?! HE should apologize for embaressing ME.

_Usagi-chan is sure lucky to have people like you around her._

Usagi stopped halfway down the stairs. Was that Mamoru? She peered over the staircase to see Mamoru talking to Luna. Don't tell me he's brainwashing her. 

_Her mother is such a nice person._ _If only I could remember my parents... was my mom as nice as hers? _

Usagi was surprised... was Mamoru opening himself up... to a cat?! I'm sure he had trouble opening up to Motoki... but a cat? Luna? Something inside her pitied Mamoru.. although she doesn't have a fancy car, go to a rich college, or probably live in a rich house, but she had other things he didn't. A family. A house with love. He had those, but he couldn't remember. How painful that must be... to know you had it, but not knowing what it is you had.

She hated to pity him. She knew he didn't want that, and she didn't like it herself either. Still, she sighed as she listened to Mamoru. The poor guy... here she was yelling at him, while he was just trying to save her cat. No. He was teasing me! Teasing me... in my own house!!! But her concience wore out her mind, as well as her mother's blackmail, as she prepared to apologize. She heard him finish, and walk over to the door. Before he left, she grabbed onto his hand. "Wait." 

Mamoru turned his head, and looked at her. "Usagi-chan. How nice to see you!"

Her eyes narrowed. "My mom's in her room. You can pull off the goody too shoo act."

"Haha... alright, Odango." 

"Look... I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. Sorry for yelling at you.. and sorry for not being greatful for saving Luna. I really am thankful... I don't know what I'd do without her. She's my best friend... I may act like I hate her sometimes, but I really don't. I love her... and I'm thankful you saved her. I would love for you to have you at my mother's birthday dinner tomorrow." 

Mamoru looked at Usagi, and a whole new found of respect for her came to him. This girl, who loathed him, is apologizing to him and INVITING him to come with them, after she wished he didn't go? Did she love Luna that much? "Odango... If you don't really want me to go, I won't go." 

Usagi shook her head. "No, I want you to go... I..."

_Did she make me feel warm inside?_

She knew Mamoru never knew what it was like to be with a family. His Christmas' must have been lonely... well, here was a chance to be with one. Even though he may be her arch nemesis, even he didn't deserve this kind of loneliness. And who knows? Maybe some good will come out of this, and his stuck up ego will go away. Yeah right. That's like asking for a miracle to happen. Mamoru smiled at her. "Arigato, Usagi-chan." 

Usagi looked up at him when he smiled. She never noticed what a nice smile he has. His features lit up when he smiled. "You.. don't have to call me that. My mom's in her room...."

"I know, Usagi-chan." 

That made Usagi blush even more. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Was it because she knew Serenity? "Mamoru... if you're being nice to be just because of Serenity...."

He knew she'd think that. If he was in her shoes, he would have too. "Look... I know we've had our quarrels. And the main reason why I came here is to apologize to *you.* I'm sorry, for teasing you, for everything. For making your good days bad, for making your bad days even worse, and for any other kind of pain I've caused you. From what your mom's told me, you really are a wonderful person... someone who I'd like to know better, and possibly become friends with.... You'll probably won't want to forgive me, but I hope some day you do."

Usagi's face could be compared to an apple at that moment. Mamoru... apologizing....? "I.. I'm sorry too..." She looked up at his face, and stared into his eyes. His blue eyes looked so deep... so loving... like an endless ocean. "I'll forgive you, if you promise *never* to call me Odango Atama." She joked. 

"Of course." He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Usagi-chan." Usagi blushed even more when Mamoru placed his hand on her neck. Leaning in, she froze when he placed his lips on her forehead. His hot breath, sweet lips, brushed against her soft skin. Her forehead tingled, and reminded her so much of the kiss Tuxedo Kamen *almost* gave her. She looked up, and watched him pull away, and pat her on the head. "Sayonara, Usagi-chan." He opened the door, closed it behind him, leaving a *literally* shocked Usagi. 

"I....." 

She ran upstairs, to splash water on her very hot face. 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Mamoru touched his lips, and wondered why he had done that. Something just came over him.... he smiled. That went well... Usagi was a really nice girl... and adorable. He knew that all along, but the fact that she was his arch nemesis blinded him. But now, as he saw her face turn red, he couldn't help but think of how adorable she looked.

Adorable? He wondered why he used that word. Adorable... cute... pretty... All these adjectives came to his mind when he thought of Usagi. Why had they just start coming now? Blinking a few times, he opened the door to his car, and took one last glance at Usagi's house. Sayonara, Usagi-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

It Might Be You   
Written by: Neeko

*~*~*~*~*~* 

"And so, if X were to equal 4, then y would be...."

He kissed my forehead... why in the world did he do that?!

"Now, you would draw your point here." 

And now he's acting all nice to me. Does he really want to stop fighting? Can I imagine Chiba Mamoru as someone I can be friends with?

"If it isn't a straight line, then you must have had an error in your calculations." 

And the deal with his family... he really can't remember his mom? His dad?

"Tsukino-san, please come up the board to finish the equation."

He must be incredibly lonely....

"Tsukino-san?"

Maybe if I should become friends with him... all he has is Motoki-onii--- The rambling thoughts of Tsukino Usagi were interrupted, when her math teacher slammed her fist on her desk. "Hai!" She spoke out, instinctively, despite the giggles coming around her. 

"Since you have been so *intentively* listening to me, you will have no problems at all finishing the equation on the board, ne?" Usagi groaned, as she got up from her desk. Looking up at the board, she almost freaked out when she saw what was on it. Who would have known so many x's and y's could exist! 

Oh well, here goes...

After getting the question wrong, and receieving yet another detention, Usagi was happy when lunch came. Relaxing under a nearby tree which shaded her from the blazing sun, she pulled out her lunch and ate. How wonderful it felt to get out of class... I really wonder what it's like to live alone like he did... Groaning, she sighed. All day, she had been thinking about Chiba Mamoru. Not even *one* Tuxedo Kamen fantasy came to her. It's all been about Mamoru. Mamoru this, Mamoru that, Mamoru this, Mamoru that! But the end of the day, she'd be sick of thinking about him!

Why DO I keep thinking about him, anyways? Sure he's had a bad past, but.. so has Mako-chan... and yeah... why am *I* thinking about Mamoru?! 

She thought about the dinner that was going to happen tonight. Mamoru would be sitting with her family... her family would talk to him... and possible share embaressing moments of her?! Usagi gasped. They *wouldn't!* Then she thought of her little brother. They *would..* Another groan came out of her mouth. This dinner would be even worse than she thought. 

I still have to go to the mall after school to shop for a gift... I wonder what Mamoru's going to-- 

Usagi sighed. I'm never going to get him out of my head.

"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan!" 

Usagi screamed, at the sudden noise. Turning her head to see her blue haired friend Ami, she relaxed. "Ami-chan... you scared me!"

"Gomen, Usagi-chan." Ami apologized, and took a seat next to her. "What's wrong? You look a little down."

Usagi grinned at her friend, and shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine. Just got detention from my teacher, that's all." 

Ami sighed. "Well, you wouldn't be able to make it anyways to the meeting tonight, ne?" 

"Iie. It's my mom's birthday dinner. As much as I'd *looove* to go and listen about youma's and crystals, I'm stuck at a dinner with my family." Usagi chirped, in a casual tone. Ami raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Why, Usagi-chan, you make it sound like a *good* thing." 

"Hah! That's 'cause it *is*!" She joked. 

"Of course it is!" Usagi shrieked when a pair of large hands clasped onto her shoulder. "A dinner with Mamoru-san? I'd skip senshi meetings anytime for that!" Makoto exclaimed, releasing her death grip on Usagi and taking a seat beside her. "You sure are lucky to snatch that guy up, Usagi-chan."

Usagi turned crimson red, and exploded. "Mako-chan no BAKA! I'm *not* going to dinner with Mamoru, he's just coming! And I didn't *snatch* him!" She argued. Makoto raised her hands in defeat. 

"Just kidding, Usagi-chan. What are you getting your mom?" 

"Well... I was thinking earrings? Something nice... I have to go the mall after detention." She sighed. "Arggh, why'd I have to get it today?" She pouted, resting her chin on her hand. 

"Ya know, Usagi-chan..." Makoto started, leaning closer to her. "You should go shopping with Mamoru-san. Maybe you can help him find a gift for your mom, too." Usagi gave her a glare of a life time, before replying.

"That's alright Mako-chan.... I'm sure Mamoru-san can find a gift on his own--" She stopped midway, to close Makoto's dropped jaw. "What?"

"S-s-san? You... You called him Mamoru-san...." 

"So?"

"Usagi-chan, you *never* added anything after his name except -baka! Since when did you get so formal around Mamoru-san?" 

A tomato wouldn't be able to compare to the redness in Usagi's face. She remembered how Mamoru also refered her to, "Usagi-chan" instead of "Odango." And, that peck on the forehead he gave her. Looking away, she closed her eyes. "Well, that's because he stopped calling me Odango..." 

"Oh, really? Since when did you two get on such good terms? Heehee, I *knew* you had a thing for him! Are you two an item now? Heh?" Makoto asked, leaning closer towards Usagi. "What's with the red blush? Usagi-chan? Are you... blushing?" Knudging her with her elbow, Makoto gave a sly grin. "Heehee, Usagi-chan's embaressed!"

"Am NOT!" Usagi cried, standing up. "Aah, Mako-chan, you're worse than Rei-chan!" Grabbing her bag, she stomped away from where she once stood. Makoto giggled, and called after her.

"Usagi-chan! Phone me when you and Mamoru-san get married!" She teased. 

Usagi turned around, and stuck her tongue out at her. Mou..! Honestly! Teasing me like that... I would *never* like Mamoru-san...! His cocky additude, his arrogant smile, his messy hair! She stopped, and touched her forehead. His warm lips, his sweet smile, his heart warming eyes... his well built chest, his cute jawlin-- Shaking her head, Usagi groaned. No! Just because Mamoru-san *is* attractive, doesn't mean I LIKE him....! 

Throughout the whole day, thoughts of the black haired man never left her head. Through the last two classes, and through her detention, she was never able to escape him! He was always there! Arrggh! She moaned. Must he haunt me so much?! She asked herself, while walking out of the school. It was 5PM... plenty of time to go shopping! I wonder what Mamoru-san is getting mama? Before she got a chance to smack her head, a voice called out to her.

"You're late." 

Usagi looked up, and gasped. "M-mamoru-san?!" 

In all his glory, stood Chiba Mamoru. Usagi almost fell to her knees, as she saw him like she had never seen him before. Helmet in hand, he wore a leather jacket that made him look even *cooler* than he did before. Before, Usagi would have thought how arrogantly cocky he was while wearing his sunglasses, but now, they made him just look.. look...

So god damned awesome. 

"I waited almost an hour here for you, Odango Atama." He said, tossing her the helmet. "Let's go!"

"J-j-just wait! Where are we going? Why were you waiting for me?" 

"Well, I couldn't *possibly* go looking for a present for your mother without YOU." 

"Well, you should have told me! If I knew you were going to wait for me, I would have tried to skip dettention or, something..." 

Mamoru smiled. "Aww, Odango, you'd risk getting in trouble just so I wouldn't wait long for you?" He teased. Usagi cheeks flushed red, as she turned her head away to try to hide it. 

"I-i-ie! I just meant--"

"Hai, hai. I'm just teasing you, Odango." 

"U-SA-GI. You said you'd stop calling me 'Odango,' Mamoru-baka!" Well, he *did* promise her. Mamoru nodded, and motioned for her to sit behind him. "You're kidding me. Me, on a bike, with YOU? I'm too young to die!!" She exaggerated. Mamoru rolled her eyes. 

"Like I'd let anything bad happen to you, Usagi." 

She turned even more red. Why does he have to be... THIS nice?! "Fine fine!" While mumbling quiet curses, she placed on the helmet, while striding towards Mamoru. Did she really trust Mamoru this much? She knew herself that Mamoru wouldn't let anything bad happen to her--to anyone, for that matter. Wait a minute! If I have to do this... then that means I have to... hold him...?! 

As she sat down behind Mamoru, her arms hesitated, and stayed at her lap. After a few minutes, Mamoru sighed and rested against the handles. "You know if you don't hold onto me you're going to fall off, ne?" 

"Of course I know that! I'm not *that* stupid!" 

"Could have fooled me..." Mamoru mumbled, and received a smack on the back. "Ita... gomen gomen!" 

More hesitating.... 

Usagi's arms slowly wrapped around Mamoru's firm waist. She could feel him clench up, and relax. She looked up at the back of his head and cocked an eyebrow. He was the one who told me to hold onto him! And now he's acting all fidgety! Baka. 

He wasn't expecting the electric shock that came to him when Usagi wrapped her arms around him. It didn't hurt, but it surprised him. Why was he feeling this way, just because Usagi held him like she's suppose to? Her body feels so warm against mine... And her arms fit so perfectly around me... Shaking his head, he held onto the handles, and turned on the engine. Why... why am I enjoying this feeling?! 

Usagi's thoughts were similar. She felt electricity when holding onto him, not to mention, his warmth made her feel safe. Unconciously, she snuggled into his back, wanting more of his warmth. The fact that it was CHIBA MAMORU, the man she loved to hate, escaped her mind. Also, the fact that she was enjoying being pressed up against him escaped her mind as well... 

After a while, she felt the bike stop. Just when she was about to ask why, Mamoru turned his head towards Usagi and smirked. "I know I'm huggable, but don't you think you should let go of me so we can get off the bike?" As fast as her arms could, they unlatched themselves around his waist, returning back to an embaressed Usagi. Mamoru chuckled. She really is cute when she's embaressed... He turned a bit red himself. It was hard for him to admit. 

"Ne, Mamoru-san... where are we?" She didn't know her surroundings, but she was sure as hell that it wasn't he mall. Instead, a 10 story appartment stood in front of her. "Sugoi... Heh, I bet only stuck up rich people live here, ne?"

"Hey, we like to flaunt our money." He replied. Usagi's eyes widened, as she grabbed onto his jacket. 

"NANI?! YOU.. live... THERE?!!" Pulling his arm away from her death grip, Mamoru nodded. "What... what are we doing here?"

"I told you while I was on the bike... I have to take a quick shower, if you don't mind.... I was going to do it before I came to your school, but I was at school, myself. Your mother's birthday is at 8, ne? We have a while... Come, let's go." Parking his bike, Usagi followed him into the classy appartment, and into the elevators. She was amazed that Mamoru lived in these kinds of appartments. 

While waiting for the elevator to make it's way to the 10th floor, Usagi and Mamoru remained silent throughout the whole way. Usagi's frontal area still felt warm from holding Mamoru on the bike. She blushed, looking down, hoping to hide it. Why do I keep feeling this way? I never use to before... Stealing a glance at the raven haired man, she smiled a bit. I mean, I know he's handsome... I've always known that... but now.... for some reason... I'm... _really_ noticing it. 

Mamoru also stole a quick glance at the Odango Atama and smiled. Motoki was right... I should have became friends with her before! Still, it's so fun to tease her... she looks so adorable when she's embaressed. This time, he wasn't hesitant to realize it. Usagi looked up, and caught his eyes. 

He has such nice eyes... 

She has such nice eyes...

"Mamoru--"

"Usagi--"

*ding*

They both glanced at the doors that had suddenly opened. Even more embaressed than she was before, Usagi was the first to exit the elevator. Why do I feel so tense around him?! I never did before! She followed him to his appartment door, and with each step, her heart began to beat faster. I'm just going into his appartment... that's it... it's not like... we're going to _do_ anything in here....

_I have to take a quick shower..._

She gulped. I'm going to go INSANE!! She cried mentally, while grabbing her head. 

"Ne, Odango, how long are you going to stand outside my door?" 

Letting out a small laugh to hide her embaressment, she quickly entered the suite. Once she saw her surroundings, she almost fell flat on her butt. "Sugoi ne!!" She exclaimed. Everything was so... clean! And it all looked so expensive...! She would have never expected Mamoru's appartment to look like *this.* "It's so.... wow... how many banks did you rob to afford all of this?"

Mamoru chuckled. "You'd be surprised how many." Placing his jacket on the couch, he headed towards the bathroom. "Make yourself at home. If you're hungry, I have some chocolate in one of the cupboards." Usagi giggled, as the door closed. Mamoru... eats sweets? 

Wow, you'd think all he'd have here is coffee... Well, he said make myself at home, so I think I just might! She decided. Plopping down on the couch, she scanned the room once more. Wow... whoever gets married to him is set for life! A pang of jealousy struck her heart. Why would I care if Mamoru got married?! Geeze... Standing up, she walked over towards the book case. Wow, all these books are so sophisticated... Of course! Mamoru is a college student... She thought of her book case, which was stacked full of manga's. She giggled at the thought of Mamoru reading shoujo manga. 

She went into the hallway, and peered into the kitchen. Hmm, I wonder where the chocolate is... I'm sure he wont' mind... he said I could have some... 

"Usagi?" 

She screamed, and put her hands up. "You said I could have some!!!" She blinked a few times, when she saw no one. "Mamoru? Where are you?"

"In the bathroom... could you come here for a sec?" 

Her heart began to beat faster. "W-w-why?" 

"I kind of forgot the towel in my room... would you mind getting it for me?" 

Usagi nervously laughed, as she held onto the counter before her knees gave up under her. "W-w-why can't you get it?" 

"Well, I already started taking a bath...."

She screamed. 

"Usagi?! Daijoubu ka?!" 

Again, the nervous laughter. "Of COURSE! I aa... thought I saw a mouse!!" Her heart was beating like crazy! Mamoru... was naked, in a hot steamy room.... and SHE had to get his towel... in his ROOM?! Damn you Mamoru... you're making me go crazy!! "I'll.. uh, get your towel!" 

"Arigato!" The door closed, and Usagi let out a sigh of relief. 

Alright, Usagi-chan... you've faced countless battles with youma's... compared to that, this is a cake walk! Just keep cool... keep cool... Step by step, she slowly walked towards his room. With each step, her heart began to beat faster... faster... faster... FASTER....

She switched on the light, and sniffed the air. It smelt like roses. Hmm... kind of reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen-sama... Alright... towel... towel... If I can just get the towel, then I'll be--GAAH! 

The towel was on his bed. 

Stop being such a baby, Usagi!! So what if it's on his bed? So what if he might have slept on there... so what if he might sleep without clothes on-- 

Covering her eyes with her hand, she picked up the towel and ran towards the bathroom. Banging on the door endlessly, she almost made the door swumg open as Mamoru opened the door. Quickly grabbing onto the handle before it opened wide, he cocked an eyebrow when he saw Usagi with her hand over her eyes. "Usagi?"

"I hope you know that you should *never* ask a girl to go into your room!"

"Usagi?"

"And to fetch your towel?! While you're in a shower?!"

"Usagi..." 

"I mean, come on... do you know how nerve wrecking that was for me? Especially because it's you, Mamoru... It's like asking you, Oh, go into my room, fetch me my underwear, because I'm naked in the bathroom! Oh, don't feel nervous at all! Next time, remember that you should get the towel FIRST before you-AAAH!!" Usagi screamed, as warm water was poured onto her uniform. She released her hand from her eyes, and gasped when the towel was snatched.

"Thank you." Closing the door, Mamoru chuckled in defeat. 

"MAMORU!! I can't go to the mall soaking wet!!!!" Rage filling her mind, she turned the knob without thinking. Just when sense was knocked into her, she was relieved to see Mamoru had placed the towel around his waist. 

But, she wasn't relieved at what she saw. If she thought going into his room knowing he was naked was tough, going into the room where he was HALF naked was even worse! There he stood, dripping wet, and the steam around the room wasn't helping with the atmosphere. Her heart felt like it was going to slam itself against her ribcage. 

"If you wanted to join me, you should have told me." 

Oh great. As if that didn't help. Now he was teasing her...! "NANI?! I... I just wanted to get you back for splashing me!!!"

"It's okay, Usagi. I know it's terribly hard to look at me and not want me." He joked.

For some reason, Usagi didn't take it as a joke. In the back of her head, she knew it was true! But she wasn't about to admit it just yet. Turning on the fawcet, she gathered water in her hands and splashed it at Mamoru. Throwing his arms up over his head as a shield, he laughed. "It's pointless if I'm already wet... where, as in your case..." Grabbing the nearby bucket, he filled it with water and splashed it on Usagi.

She screamed, as the front of her uniform was soaked. "Mamoru no BAKA!!" As she began to stomp over towards Mamoru, she slipped on some water, and fell forwards. After many times of practice, Mamoru instinctively jumped forward and grabbed her before she fell face first onto the floor. 

Usagi felt herself fall into two slippery arms. Even though her face got even more wet, she didn't care. She liked the way Mamoru held her. It just felt so perfect... she felt so safe. Almost everytime she had a klutz attack, he was always there to stop her from falling on her face. If only time could just stop... She wished. 

Suddenly, she felt herself being picked up, and thrown gently into the tub, which just happened to be filled with water. She gasped, and ended up swallowing water. With a bit of kicking, and flailing, she raised her head above the water surface, eyes blood shot she realized just how wet she was. "BAAAKAAA!! How am I suppose to go to the mall now?!!" 

Mamoru chuckled, as he bent over and hovered above Usagi. "Aww, is the odango atama wet?" He teased. Usagi glared at him, and jumped at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into the water with her. Falling on top of her, Mamoru came crashing down into the tub. As they resurfaced, Usagi, with her arms still around his neck, looked into Mamoru's eyes. 

Here he was, on top of her, in a tub full of water, with her arms wrapped around his neck. She could feel him breathing on him, as she stared into his eyes. Mamoru also looked into hers, as they spent minutes just studying each other's face. 

His hair clung to his skin, as tiny droplets of water fell down his face. His eyes looked like and endless ocean, as they reflected the light from the water. Usagi stared down at his lips, and gulped. They stood out as if they were waiting to be kissed. Butterflies flew around in her stomach, as her heart raced inside her. 

She knew he was handsome... but was he really this HOT? 

None of them said a word, and continued to look into each others eyes. Suddenly, Mamoru began to move in. Usagi's eyes widened, not sure of what to do. What is he doing?! All she could do was stare at his lips, as they moved closer, and closer...

..and closer...

..until they stopped right beside her face. 

"Ehh?" She cried. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the drain being removed, as the water slowly began to decrease. She watched as Mamoru stood up, water falling from his now soaking wet towel. A red tint splashed across his face, as he looked away to try to hide it.

"I'll go get you a towel..." Stepping out of the tub, he ignored the fact that his towel brought most of the water in the tub onto the floor, as he walked out. Usagi covered her face with her hands, and shook her head.

YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, MAMORU!!! 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Discarding his previous towel, he replaced it with a dry one, as he grabbed another towel from the closet. What just happened? He wondered. What posessed him to do those types of things with Usagi? An innocent water fight, turned into a steamy moment in the bathtub. For crying out loud, she's only fourteen... She probably doesn't even know half of what I was feeling. She was probably scared. 

But, just staring into her eyes made him feel so secure. So, happy. They looked so loving, so peaceful, so innocent... And the way she had her arms around him... it took all his self control not to kiss her, right there and then. 

KISS HER?! Come on... it's Odango Atama! We became friends, what, today? And now I'm imagining kissing her? What is wrong with you, Chiba? 

He walked towards the bathroom, and slowly opened the door. Usagi buried her head in her hands in the empty tub, shaking her head. What's wrong with her? "Usagi-chan? Here's your towel..." She stood up, and grabbed the towel from his hands. Trying to avoid her eyes, he explained, "I'll throw your clothes in the dryer. I'll see if I have anything that might fit you..." Without waiting for a reply, he turned around and left, closing the door. Resting against it, he closed his eyes and sighed. 

I can't even look her straight in the eye now? What happened? Walking towards his closet, he scanned it for anything that would fit her. All that he could find were white shirts and sweatpants. Shrugging, he began headed to the bathroom. Sure she's cute and all... but... it's Usagi! Just as he was about to open the door, an image of a naked Usagi screaming at him to close the door filled his mind. Hentai!! He accused himself. She's fourteen! Is it even LEGAL? Shaking his head, he placed a hand over his eyes, and opened the door.

"This-was-all-I-could-find-so-sorry-if-it-doesn't-fit-you!" Practically throwing it ontop of the toilet, he turned around and slammed the door. His heart raced a million miles an hour, almost punching itself through his body. Why do I feel so tense?! 

He went to his room to change. With a white shirt and blue jeans, he went back into the living room, and rested on the couch. His mind filled with endless thoughts, he knew a headache was about to build. 

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. 

With her long golden hair, no longer in it's 'odango' form, laid behind her, like a golden cape. In her new attire, she looked a bit embaressed to wear the kind of clothing to a mall. Mamoru's face turned red. How adorable she looked in his clothes!

"Mamoru?"

"H-hai?"

"You've been starring at me for awhile. Do I look bad?"

He shook his head. "Of course not! You look.... so... well, it's just, weird seeing my clothes on someone else." 

Usagi smiled. "Well, it's weird wearing your clothes! Especially the mall!" With a cocky grin, she raised her chin in the air. "I have a reputation to keep up!" 

He chuckled. "Well, your highness, we must make sure no one sees you. Who *knows* what could happen if your reputation is ruined." 

The two walked out the door, as it closed behind them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally!! @_@; Chapter 5 is done! Joy... *lol* I'm sorry it's taking me so long... inspiration comes very slowly! :F Chapter 6 and 7 will be coming soon... then I'll have a break because chapter 8 is already written! @_@;;


End file.
